When Gods Interfere
by Ishy-chan
Summary: Xelloss' mission has taken a different turn as a shred of Lina's history is revealed. Trouble starts when Amelia's kidnapped, what else can go wrong? Life's bound to be more interesting when the Dragons and Lsama later come into the mix. Ch 10 is up
1. Assignment

AN: I apologize now for any OOCness that ensues.  This fic is Xel/Lina, Zel/oc, Ame/oc, Gry/Syl.  Read on!  Let me know what you think, good, bad, suggestions, etc.  

-           -           -           -           -           -           -           -           -           -           -           -           -           -           -

**Chapter One: Assignment**

****

Zellas rolled the idea around in her mind just as she was rolling her goblet between her slim fingers, swirling the deep red liquid within.  It was an interesting notion that her priest had proposed and she decided that there should be no adverse effects of allowing her minion the rare enjoyment.  Drawing another drag off of her cigarette, she pondered another thought, sending the smoke pluming above her with a breath; granted she allowed him to do things his own way assuming that her orders were carried out, but she seldom granted him his own ideas as they would make him temporarily unavailable from her service.  In compensation she usually supplied him with various ways to spend his time, the availability of several women being just one compensation, one she knew that he indulged in on occasion.

"Hmm, I see no reason why not," she finally answered the young man standing before her.  The brief expression of surprise that flickered over his handsome face was enough to make her smile.  His expressions rarely varied much and that brief instant that his jaw was slack and his eyes opened slightly was enough to make her decision worth it.  "Just so long as you realize that you're still going to be called upon."

"Of course, Juuou-sama," he replied brightly before he bowed low before his mistress and vanished.

"Enjoy yourself, Xelloss, because you won't have very long to once Ceiphied realizes what we're up to..." she told the air.  

Her priest could no longer hear her as she wasn't sending her thoughts, but merely saying what she felt should.  The Beastmaster shifted slightly in her seat, the jangles about her ankles tinkling with the movement from where her feet hung over the arm of the throne as she leaned back against the other, taking a sip of her wine.  Blonde curls hung over her shoulders and she shifted her goblet to the other hand to flick them behind her and straighten the loose folds of the draping dress she wore.

"Luna should be here shortly, and then we'll see what she thinks of this idea of yours, Xel-chan."  She chuckled softly, sounding more like an amused growl to those with the most sensitive of ears.  "Earning such a level of trust from the sorceress Lina Inverse.  A challenge even for you I would think, my dear priest, especially after your last little trick on her companions."

-           -           -           -           -           -           -           -           -           -           -

Lina'd just finished eating and was on her way to the baths when she felt a familiar tingle in the back of her mind, halting her immediately.  Swinging around she saw no one down the short corridor of room doors and grumbled incoherently as she turned back around, continuing on to the baths, towels in hand.  She had been jumpy lately and not being able to figure out the reason was really starting to grate on her nerves, making her more irritable that usual for that time of the month.  

She'd been without her magic for the past few days and knew that the most she had been able to cast the day before would have been a very weak fireball, maybe strong enough to singe, possibly burn for a second but nothing life threatening, a fact that she didn't have to test as she knew from experience.  Perhaps that fact doubled with her most recent location was what was putting her on the edge, she mused as she slid the doors to the baths closed behind her.  By tomorrow she would be back to tip top shape, for which she was glad.  There was no one in the baths tonight, she noted with a relieved sigh as she moved over to the various shelves built into the far wall.  Quickly undressing and folding her clothes into one of the many square spaces created by the shelves, she hurried into the next room, taking her towels with her.

Sliding the second door closed, she dropped the towels on the side of the public bath to tie her hair up out of the way with her headband before slipping into the warm water.  Almost immediately she felt some of the tension in her body vanish and she sighed again, leaning back against the side with her hands behind her head.  It had been a few days since she'd been near a bathing house and her body welcomed not only the opportunity to free itself from traveling grime but the heat that relaxed her cramping muscles.  Her last hot water bag had been broken when she'd thrown it at Gourry for one of his brainy comments, darkening her mood even more.

The only thought that kept her from harming the swordsman bodily at that time had been the promise of a bath and a decent meal, but what she hadn't know was just what town they'd be staying in.  It was Cryuun.  A town that hardly anyone knew of because of its tendency to relocate due to the magical disk it had been built on.  It never stayed in one place long and Lina determined that she would be out of there before it shifted again.  The last thing she wanted was to wake up one morning and have no clue where she was once she set foot outside the edge of town.  She'd tried explaining the concept to Gourry but the jellyfish had only asked, "Well if it just shifts from here to there, why not ask it to go to Seyruun so we could see Amelia and get some good food?"

"Ask it," she grumbled, her expression darkening.  "Yeesh.  I swear he's gotten nuttier this past month.  Just like Amelia and Zel.  She suddenly decides that she wants to be responsible and high tails it back to Seyruun and Zel had to throw a fit when I said that I wasn't going back to Eshynal.  I mean, it's not like I don't have a good reason!"

The fact that she hadn't explained it to her chimeric friend nagged at her and she swore softly as she grabbed up the soap nearby and began lathering herself, all the while muttering beneath her breath.  The soft splash of someone entering the men's bath halted her grumbles; she didn't need anyone overhearing her, though at the moment she wasn't sure that she cared.

"Oh, hey there," came Gourry's voice over the high wooden partition.  "I didn't realize you were here too."

"Just on a vacation of sorts," the swordsman was answered and Lina froze.  That voice belonged to only one person: Xelloss.  "Then it is safe to assume that Lina and the others are here as well?"

"Naw, just me and Lina."  There was a few moments of silence, broken only by the occasional soft splash and swishing of water.  "So, Xelloss, what are you doing here?"

"As I said," the priest replied brightly and Lina continued her washing, "I'm on a vacation... of sorts."

"Of sorts?"

"I have a few... tasks that I need to do but for the most part it is a pleasure trip."

Lina snorted softly while she pulled the tie out of her hair and set it to the side, shaking out the length of molten tresses behind her shoulders.  Yeah right, she thought as she grabbed up some of the scented oils near by and added them liberally to her hair.  A pleasure trip?  So in other words, a mission to wreak havoc on the world again, and lead Gourry and I into yet another string of troubles…

A part of her dreaded the fact while the other part of her welcomed it; at last a break in the monotony of meaningless travel she'd fallen into!

The two men's conversation turned to more trivial matters and the sorceress tuned them out and concentrated on rinsing the rest of the soaps from her hair.  Once she was finished, she stepped out of the bath and wrapped one towel around hair and the other around herself before moving back into the dressing room.  Collecting her stuff from the cubbyhole, she hurriedly made her way back to her room where she tossed her clothes onto a nearby chair and settled herself onto the bed before lighting the candle nearby.  Tucking her feet under her, she pulled the towel from her head and pulled the wet tresses over her shoulder to brush them out with the stiff wire brush she'd snatched off the dresser on the way.

It didn't take her long before the length was brushed and quickly drying, and she started on the top, working out the few knots and snarls, leaving her hair neat and straight down her back.  Just as she started to get up to put the brush back on the dresser and to get ready for bed, a hand settled on her shoulder, keeping her seated with gentle firmness.  She froze beneath the touch; there was only one person that could appear in her room unnoticed and unannounced and she fought back the urge to pound the tar out of the trickster.


	2. Massage

Chapter Two: Massage 

"What do you want?" she growled, ensuring to put in every ounce of irritation she could muster into the question.

"Why do you always assume that I want something every time I visit you?" Xelloss asked quietly from behind her, his hand never moving from her bare shoulder.  Said hand wasn't gloved, she distantly noted, feeling the warmth of his flesh against hers.

"Because you always do.  Now what is it?"

"Would I just wanted to say hi suffice?"  

His voice was softer, quieter this time and Lina's eyes narrowed slightly.  It took all of her self-control not to turn and face the priest, instead sit still where she was, though her muscles were taught, rendering the relaxing effect of the bath rather useless.  She felt a weight settle onto the bed behind her and his other hand mimicking the first on the other side of her neck as they slowly began knead her tense shoulders.

"Not really," she replied curtly.  She wanted to sound angry but the motions of his hands felt good, she acknowledged guiltily.  "What do you want?"

"You really ought to relax, Lina," he murmured against her ear and she suppressed a shiver.  A small smile tugged at the edges of his mouth and he dipped his head to press his lips briefly against her neck, pausing his massage for that moment before continuing.  "Why are you so tense?"

Because you're here and I'm just in a towel, she wanted to say but she settled on, "Not enough bandits to keep me satisfied."  

It wasn't a lie, it was true.  Over the past couple of months there had been significantly fewer brigands around for her to wipe the ground with and being that it was her main way of relieving stress, she'd become quite testy of late.  But the fact that she was only clad in a towel wasn't helping matters as she felt the heat rising gradually in her cheeks.  She was deathly curious as to why Xelloss chose this particular way to visit her after so long.

"Besides," she continued, "I haven't seen a sign of you in nearly two years and then just out of the blue you show up here, of all places."

"A funny thing that," he chuckled, slowly working his hands down a bit lower towards her shoulder blades.  "I decided to come here to Cryuun because the scenery always changes.  It makes for an interesting time sometimes, trying to figure out where it's taken you."

"How long have you been here?"  The sorceress allowed her eyes to close under the relaxing touch of the priest as he worked the knots out of her still sore muscles.  His touch was light and quick but it seemed to work magic on the stubborn places that the bath hadn't soothed.

"Oh about a month or so now.  It recently moved here from Drydar," he explained conversationally as he worked.  

He hadn't been sure if he would be fireballed or beaten for his surprising her like he had and he had a feeling that if she'd seen him before he began the massage, he wouldn't have been allowed to start.  He'd been waiting here for her, expecting her a week earlier, in all honesty, but it just added fuel to the thought that she was truly a being of chaos; dependable but at the same time not.  When the Beastmaster had let him go on this "vacation", he'd been thrilled and now he smiled again as his plans started to take shape.  He knew that it could, and likely would take a while and a few not so subtle hints to finish his mission, but he was patient.  After all, he had as long as she lived, but he reasoned that the sooner the better, and one never knew, she may just surprise him.

"Oh.  What's it like there?"

"Well as the name says, very dry.  Almost desert like.  Not the most habitable of places for any creature outside those indigenous to the area."

"I see."  Lina curled her hands into her lap, gripping her palm with her nails in order to keep herself focused.  The last thing she needed was to succumb to the jelly feeling spreading over her body and wilting beneath his deft hands.  "Why are you in here when you could have just as easily found me in the morning?"

"Sore wa himitsu desu," he whispered and a small grin crept over her lips.  

Same as always, she thought.  "Do you ever answer a question straight when not in cohesion with your plans?"

"On occasion."

"Hn," she snorted softly.  

It was becoming harder for her to keep concentrating on anything besides his warm hands or the way that his breath over her ear made shivers run down her spine but she didn't want him to stop.  She hadn't had a proper massage for so long that she revelled in the tingling feeling her loosened muscled acquired after his deft fingers moved on to another spot.  He was now working the back of her neck and down her spine to the lip of the towel and she tipped her head forward slightly to better accommodate him as he swept her hair over her shoulder with a quick gesture.

"Did you miss me while I was gone?"

"Sure.  You had your uses," she told him.  She knew that the words would sting but she also rationalized that he deserved it for not keeping in touch.  Besides, they had a mutual understanding in their odd relationship which had been established years before.

"And you had yours."

"Ahh, being your little pawns in so many schemes and whatnot," she chuckled.  

"Don't forget the meals and the entertainment value," he added lightly, earning a soft laugh from the sorceress.  

He smiled and pulled the edge of the towel a bit lower to continue his massage as his thoughts wandered for a moment.  He'd actually been bored for the most part when he wasn't around the interesting little group of humans -and one chimera- and he'd found that despite the difference in race and the gullibility of humans, for the lesser race, Lina and her companions were intriguing and often good for a meal and a chuckle.  His interest always remained focused on the sorceress now leaning into his hands because of the fire that she exhibited, her chaotic nature, her controlled emotions that raged like a dragon behind her iron will.  She held more power than any human should and was nearly as strong as he, another attribute he found as attractive as her beauty and devil-may-care attitude, from behind which a woman of great responsibility controlled.  She was knowledgeable and quick, features that had instantly caught his eye while he found the marred innocence of her mind compelling, and the innocence of her body, that she accidentally revealed in a few conversations past, was desirable.  She was perfection yet imperfect; sharp but naive; forthright and predictable yet still as much of an enigma as he was to everyone else.  She _was _Chaos.  Everything he desired.

His newest task, which he had appointed himself with, was to find the breaking point of the sorceress; to see how much it would take for him to either seduce her or have her flee to another.  Either way it would be amusing and if he succeeded, well, it would be a perk and the satisfaction of having completed his self-assigned mission favourably would be his payment as well as possible praise from his superiors.  Whereas if he failed and she went to another, say the blonde, it would mean nothing to him, save that he would have another, better, bargaining chip over his toys than he already had.

"What has you thinking so hard?" she asked quietly as she pulled away from him, rising up to stand at the edge of the bed facing him, a blush creeping over her cheeks.

He said nothing but smiled back at her, opening his eyes to look into hers.  Dark and glittering like blood over rubies, he thought.  He loved those eyes, large and expressive with the power to display her every thought or to hide her desires.  Right now they were slowly taking him in before settling back on his face, her gaze locking with his.  He had wondered what she would do once she saw his attire, if she saw it at all, his mind added as an afterthought, sending a small smirk to his lips.  

He was clad only in a pair of loose fitting black pants that hung low on his hips as he sat there cross-legged before her.  The heat rose quicker to her face now and she fought it down with a small smile.  She didn't want to appear to be put off by his lack of clothes, revealing that nicely muscled body that he'd always kept hidden, even though she was.  She felt her body respond and the urge to climb back onto the bed grew when he leaned back to rest on his elbows, seeming to stretch simply for her.  The candlelight, which filled the small room, gave his light skin a creamy complexion while his violet hair shimmered as it swished tantalizingly over his bare shoulders, and his eyes...  His eyes were watching her lazily from below the curtain of his bangs and the slit pupils only seemed to darken the amethyst irises further, giving him a decidedly predatorial look as he cocked his head slightly to the side, a smile spreading over his soft pink lips.

"You," he mouthed, his smile widening when she flushed darker.  "Cat got your tongue, Lina-chan?"

Lina caught the endearment and hesitated.  He'd never called her that before.  No one had except her sister a long time ago when they'd been young.  To this she didn't know how to respond and the amusement creeping into Xelloss' eyes told that he knew this.  She couldn't just tell him to leave; it'd just scream that he had her flustered when he hadn't even done anything!  

"Not yet," she answered as coolly as she could, unconsciously tightening her hold on the towel about her.  His imploring gaze was making her knees feel like jelly and she prayed they weren't shaking as bad as they felt.  "Just wondering if I hadn't mistaken your room as mine," she finished lamely, trying to make a joke to either allow her to leave or get him to go.

To this the priest chuckled.  "I was positive this was your room but if your so sure that it's mine, I'm willing to compromise and share," he said smoothly as he sat up and moved forward to swing his legs over the side of the bed.  When Lina made a negating gesture and began to speak, he stood and took her into his arms in a fluid motion, making her stutter to a halt again.

"You were saying?" he pressed.  This was most amusing, he thought as he dropped his eyes to hers, knowing they seethed desire; a trick he'd learned and a main reason why he never had much trouble finding a partner for a night.  No one could resist his eyes, not for long anyway.

Lina swallowed hard and tried to pull her gaze from his, finding herself unable to look away.  What she saw portrayed there made her heart race.  "I was saying that I should find my own room."

"But what's the fun in that?  I mean, do you really want to go to a cold room, a colder bed all by yourself?" he asked, smoothing his hands over the bared flesh of her back and shoulders as he stepped into her.

The warmth emanating from him definitely made a solitary room sound far less appealing than the heat he was willing to share but doubt was quickly filling her mind.  The little voice of conscience, which was usually kept buried deep in the back of her mind, made a feeble protest to the idea with a faint cry.  A Mazoku, it called in reminder.  Do you want a replay of the last time?

Shut up, her body hissed back, so what if he's a Mazoku?  He may be a demon but he's not _him_.

I wouldn't put it past him!

Don't be so damned sceptical.  Yeesh.  Listen to what your body needs for once!

The sorceress groaned inwardly at the silent battle of wills and finally pulled out of Xelloss' warm embrace with a shy smile.  "I need to go to bed now, Xelloss, it's late."

The demon glanced out the window and nodded before turning back to her.  "So it is," he agreed, his arms curling back around her.

Lina didn't know how it had happened, but suddenly she was lying on her back on her bed, staring up in shock at Xelloss' smiling face as he leaned over her, supporting himself with his arm on the other side of her.  She blinked several times in shock and opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out as he leaned down and covered her lips with his own, and she promptly shut it again.  He pressed harder against her, trying to force his way into her mouth and she did the first thing that came to her mind: she bit him.  Instead of jumping back or striking her like she'd thought he would, a soft growl rumbled low in his throat and he lifted his head to look at her, his tongue darting out to lick away the blood from the now healed wound.

"Hmm, I never thought of you as the kind to play rough," he told her quietly, his open eyes glinting darkly in the flickering light of the candle next to her bed.  

He leaned down again, but this time his mouth was soft against hers, not demanding but more like a light inquiry.  She turned away from him, breaking the light kiss, her eyes closing as she said the words that made her sound so weak, so vulnerable.  The words she hated to hear coming from herself.

"Please, don't."  

The last time she'd said these words, she'd been laughed at and mocked, then...  But this time she was rewarded not with a sneering and triumphant laugh but a soft touch against her cheek as Xelloss brushed his thumb over the flushed skin.

"Good night, Lina," he bade so quietly that the sorceress barely caught the words before he vanished, leaving her as she was on her bed, staring in surprise.

Reappearing in the room he'd decided to share with Gourry so that Lina could have her own room, he grinned upon seeing that the blonde was fast asleep.  He knew by the look in her eyes as he'd gone that his quick departure had been unpredicted and he smiled more.  It was good to keep the sorceress on her toes.  But what nagged at him was the darker look, the look of fear deeper in her eyes; a fear that was not directed at him but a recalled memory of the past.  He could see the difference; it wasn't the same as he was used to seeing…

Settling himself into his own bed, he drew the covers over himself, and allowed himself to think.  He did not need sleep very often but it calmed the lesser race to believe that he did.  It gave the appearance that he had a weakness and was not more superior than they, relaxing them somewhat and in turn making them easier to mislead and manipulate.

Lina was pure, was she not?  True she was mentally scarred by the life she led and the blood of innocents stained her hands, but her body was pure.  In a few conversations past between the girls, Xelloss being there for simply amusement purposes and left out of the talk to simply sit back and listen, she'd absently commented on never having taken a lover and that she didn't understand Sylphiel's or Amelia's passion to enjoy the touch of a man.  Her expression had shown true ignorance, no lie.  But why was she afraid?  It wasn't the fear of a virgin, but something deeper; something else that eluded him.  

"Hmmm..."

-           -           -           -           -           -           -           -           -           -           -


	3. Words in the Garden

**Chapter Three: Words in the Garden**

Morning and a month later found the trio in Seyruun visiting Amelia and her husband Amade.  It was shortly after breakfast and the five of them sat together companionably in the shade supplied by the large trees of the castle's expansive garden.  Amelia sat cross-legged against the trunk of the tree cradling her husband's head fondly in her lap as he lay before her, using her legs as a pillow.  A soft smile graced his lips and he allowed his eyes to close contentedly as the crowned princess' small hands drifted absently through the teal of his silken hair.  

Gourry sat a little ways from the pair, talking with the young woman about various people he thought worthy of teaching the soldiers of Seyruun to ready for battle should a war ever arise.  He leaned back on his hands, his legs stretching out in front of him, crossed at the ankles.  Today he wore only a white short-sleeved shirt, blue leggings, and boots, leaving his armor and sword in his room.

Lina sat across from the royal couple with Gourry to her right, her head resting boredly against her raised knees as she twirled a blade of grass between her bare fingers.  Like her self-proclaimed guardian she'd left her various pieces of armor, sword, and cape back at the castle.  She'd even removed her talismans, stashing them away in a secret place to prevent theft.  Her hair hung in a thick braid down her back and the headband she wore was darkened with sweat though no one else seemed bothered by the oppressive heat.  It was much too hot for her liking, even in the shade of the exotic tree Amelia raved would keep them cool and refreshed.  She felt like she could fall asleep!

Xelloss lay to her left, completing the little circle, with his head a couple of feet from where she faced and his feet directed just a little to the right of Amelia and Amade as he lay on his side.  His head was resting in his hand as he propped himself up on an elbow, his hair falling to the side in a softly swaying curtain as he moved from time to time.  He too had left some of his costume behind, leaving him clad in his long-sleeved yellow shirt, black leggings, and supple leather boots.  His staff could be seen peeking out from where it lay on the ground behind him, the ruby orb glinting in the sunlight dappled over it as it filtered through the thick, elongated leaves of the trees.  He had said no more than two sentences since they'd agreed to come outside and out of the heat-trap that was the castle, but instead laid in silence, taking in the light conversation.

"My old teacher from back home would be perfect," the swordsman was saying.

"I don't doubt that he would have great skill, Gourry-san," Amelia agreed with a nod for emphasis.  "But I need someone younger and willing to train that many soldiers, most of which have never even seen a real battle."

The blonde sat in quiet contemplation for some time.  He'd listed everyone that he knew of but Amelia'd found a way to turn down each of his suggestions, albeit politely.  Frankly, he wasn't sure who else that he knew of besides himself that would be willing to take on such a task.  His mind backtracked and caught the stray thought.

"I'll do it."

Lina raised an eyebrow to show her tired surprise while Amelia grinned.  "Do you mean it, Gourry-san?  You will really train all of our troops?" she asked excitedly.  Amade opened his eyes and rolled his head slightly to better look at the blonde swordsman who shrugged and nodded.

"Sure.  That is if Lina doesn't mind," he added, glancing over at the drowsy sorceress.

She'd gone back to twirling the grass blade between her thumb and her finger until it was nothing more than a stringy green mass at which time she dropped it and plucked another.  "I don't care," she answered dully with a non-committal shrug.  "It's your life Gourry.  I know that you've always wanted to go back home and teach.  Here'd be a great opportunity."

"Yeah.  How about I let you know later, Amelia?" the swordsman asked, turning his attention back to the grinning princess.  

"Sure!  How about by dinnertime?  Will that give you enough time to think about it?"

Gourry nodded and the group lapsed into silence.  Amade closed his eyes again and allowed himself to drift off to sleep beneath the soft petting caresses of his wife's hands through his hair.  She had also closed her eyes as she leaned her head back against the trunk of her tree, but the excited smile she bore told that she was thinking and calculating various plans and small changes in lifestyle possibly adopting Gourry for a while would bring.  The lanky blonde himself had lain down completely, tucking his hands behind his head and closing his eyes to think.  This didn't last long when his breathing deepened and became regular, announcing to all that he had decided to take a nap instead.  Lina sighed softly.  She was tempted to go to sleep herself but she knew that it was only the heat that was making her sleepy and the thought of returning to the castle and its unbearable warmth was enough to make her shudder.

She suddenly sneezed when something soft tickled her nose and she sat up, batting the pest away, her eyes widening when she saw that said pest was none other than Xelloss, a long blade of grass still held in his hand.  His smirk said it all.

"Bless you," Amelia said absently, not even bothering to open her eyes.  "Ano, Lina-san?"

"Yeah Amelia?" Lina answered, glaring balefully at the grinning priest.

"I'm just gonna have a nap, at least until Amade and Gourry-san wake up.  Ok?"

"Yeah, whatever."

The princess gave a faint nod and allowed her body to relax.  Gradually the motions of her hands became slower and finally stopped all together as sleep claimed the dark-tressed young woman.  That left only Xelloss and Lina awake with one glaring at the other who merely smiled innocently back.  With a small huff, the sorceress settled her head back atop her knees to boredly wait out the morning.

"Lina," the priest called after a while.  He too was bored and he was bound to find something to do.  The redhead raised her head to prop her chin against her knees to better look at him, an eyebrow arching in response.  "I was wondering, if Gourry decides to take up this job as trainer what are you going to do?"

"Probably stay here for a while.  Dunno exactly.  My life is on the road so I doubt that I would be here long.  Why?"

"Just curious.  It seems to me that soon you'll be alone."  Lina rolled her eyes at his statement of the obvious, making him chuckle.  "I don't mean just physically alone, although that will be a lot of it.  I mean that the princess has found her prince, the swordsman is bound to realize that he's already found his damsel, and chimera will sooner or later find a... partner of his own.  All like classic fairytales.  But where does that leave you?  There is no grand story circling the closing of the life of a sorceress, is there?"

"So?  What's it matter to you?" she grumbled.  Leave it to a demon to make her dark mood darker.  "So what if there's no fairytalistic story to predict my life?  Do you have one?"

"I do, not that I much plan on complying with it," he answered, his slightly disgusted tone accenting his words.  

"Well?" the sorceress pressed.  If he was going to bring this up then he was damned well going to follow through!

"According to such tales and notions of romance and the like, I am supposed to realize that even as a demon I do harbor positive emotions, and thusly I and one of my enemy's race are to fall for each other, forgetting past discriminations with the hopes of setting a better example for the world to live by in the future."

Lina grimaced.  She could see why he didn't much care for the notion; she didn't.  "Let me guess.  Following this notion," she made a faint gesture towards him with the arm curled about her legs, "You and a dragon would end up together.  And due to the foreseeable irony of such tales, it would likely be either a bitter enemy or a past or present companion, making it in this case Filia."

Xelloss nodded gravely with a frown.  He detested the idea and he was sure that the fiery sorceress knew this.  She knew of his dislike of the blonde priestess and the greater dislike, borderline hate, towards the rest of the dragons better than most.  He and she had spent many an hour in years past discussing the roles of the races and such philosophy.

"Ick," Lina groaned.  "In comparison to that, I'm glad that I don't have a story!"

"Hey," the priest pouted cutely, his dark brows furrowing slightly beneath the sideways sway of his bangs.  "At least I have a story to either follow or to change to my liking."

"That may be, but at least I don't have to worry about the unspoken rules that are handed out with every tale," she pointed out with a triumphant grin.  

"Although you'd still like to know how people see one such as yourself living happily ever after, so to speak."

"So to speak," she echoed quietly.  "And yeah, I wouldn't mind knowing.  The way it would be written, figuratively speaking, for me right now would be: 'the undefeatable and world-saving sorceress is to be led by the rules of the Almighty Lord of Nightmares for the rest of her years which will rival a Mazoku or Dragon because of the immense power she was gifted with.'  That sound about right?"

"Well, said in that tone," the demon began through a small smile, "I would change led to caged."

Lina snorted.  "Yeah, that's better.  But unlike you, I can't change my story, not without Her permission."

"In which case you wouldn't be Lina Inverse anymore."

"Right."

Xelloss fell silent for a few moments.  He wasn't sure how to respond to that without making the sorceress feel worse and he was mildly surprised that he wanted her mood to lighten and to see a smile spread across those pouting lips.  It was harder to seduce someone if you kept making them upset afterall.  Sighing inwardly, he smiled at the gloomy sorceress and reached with his free hand to pat gently against her leg.

"Think of it this way," he told her lightly, "With no restrictions outside of being within her power, you can create your own story.  Remember, Lina, whatever you do affects others, one way or another."

"Great," she groaned.  The last thing she needed was to be reminded of her actions, both negative and positive.  She knew that she affected others, that's why she was so famous and feared, but now she wished more than ever to be just a normal teenage girl.  "Why can't I just be a regular person?  Huh?  At least then, what I did wouldn't matter as much on the whole.  I could do anything I wanted, anything a normal girl could do and not have my every move watched and judged, or affect so many people.  I could just be another teenage girl that lived an average life, and did average things..." Her eyes became pleading as she looked at him.  She didn't move away from his touch but didn't move into it either, merely allowed it to be as her heart sank with the thoughts of eternity.  "Why can't I do anything?"

"Because you're not average," he told her softly.  Sitting up, he shuffled himself to sit cross-legged next to the depressed young woman, one arm curling companionably around her shoulders.  "You are unique unto the world.  No one else can be you, despite the many that will try."

"All thanks to the power that I got from L-sama," the sorceress sneered, looking away.  "I'm tired of outliving my friends; of my only family being so distant and not in the physical sense; of having to hide from everyone on some level because of what I am; of not being able to do the things that every other person can do."

"Lina," he whispered, rising a hand to her face to turn it slowly back to him.  Her eyes were so sad and mildly angry behind the glassy look of slowly forming tears.  He suddenly wished that he were better at cheering people up.  

"Lina, the beauty of being what you are, as you so aptly put it, is that you _can_ do everything and more than what the rest of the world can.  Humans may fear you because of the power you wield, but they love you and depend on you to rise to the challenge of protecting them and saving the world from whatever may oppose it.  Your friends also love you because you are their friend.  They wouldn't have you any other way," he smiled.  "Can't you see that they are your friends because of who you are?  I thought you were above taking things at face value...   They will stand with you through anything and everything simply because you are important to them on a personal level, just as you would do the same for them.

"The Mazoku fear the threat that you can be to them should they ever face you, yet they respect you for more than just the fact that you kill them only if it goes against what you stand for or wish to protect.  At the same time, the Dragons appreciate what you do for the world, and they think..." he paused, a small smile spreading over his lips.  "Well, who knows what the reptiles think."

Lina's lips quirked up in a grin before she swallowed back the threat of tears and nodded.  "Thank you, Xelloss.  Of all people, it would be you to make me see.  Although, I still don't understand how you seem to figure that I can be just an average girl in this body."

"Besides the fact that you have an amazing body," he went on, sending a blush to the girl's cheeks, "you can do what you want.  Because of the power you keep harnessed in that petite form of yours," he gave her a brief hug with his arm around her shoulders, "you will live far longer than any other human, and can use that to your advantage.  You have the time to do whatever pops into your mind from enjoying the hot springs at Mirpross Island to skinny-dipping on the coast of the Demon Sea.  You can see the world, eat every type of food, collect whatever you wish, learn so much more than anyone has ever dreamed of.  And you can take a lover, get married, have children, make so many friends that you'll never be lonely."

"But they'll die before I will," she pointed out sadly.

"But their memories will live forever with you," he countered with a widening smile.  "Don't you see, that when those people pass on, you can start anew and make fresh memories all over again, never forgetting the past?  And... you'll always have the odd ones that will never go away, like myself, or," he made a face, "Filia."

Lina chuckled at the slightly disgusted face and tone he'd used for the dragon's name, but she knew that he did not detest her as much as he made out.  True, he honestly didn't like her but he could stand her and much preferred her to many others of her race, though there were a few exceptions.  Mulling his words over in her head, she decided that the Mazoku really had a very legitimate point and kept her smile on.  Maybe her theory about her extended life really wouldn't be so bad, after all, he could be right and her calculation involving her estimated age when she'd finally die was just a theory.  If she lived her life as she had, perhaps relaxing a little more instead of being so stressed about her odd lifestyle, then maybe she could be happy; just like anyone else.

"Thanks again, Xelloss."  Grinning, she nudged her shoulder against him and was rewarded with a tightening of his arm around her; an arm that she decided could remain.  It was comfortable sitting like this, even being so close to him although it was usually Gourry who had his arm around her.  

"Anytime, Lina-chan.  Anytime."

"Uhmm, why do you call me Lina-chan?"

"Why not?"

She shrugged and dropped the matter.  It made no difference to her what he called her as long as it wasn't degrading.  Besides, it made her feel closer to him, to someone that was going to be around with her for a very, very long time.

"Better now?"  He was closer now, his breath warm over her cheek; it smelled of peppermint, she noted distantly as she nodded.  "Good."

"Xelloss, have you ever regretted doing anything?" she asked suddenly, laying her head back on her knees as she watched him.  He still looked handsome, even sideways.

"Regretted?" he echoed thoughtfully.  "Reconsidered, or thought that perhaps I could have done something else or done it differently, but never regretted.  Why?"

"I have regrets.  Every human regrets something, but then you aren't human."

"No, merely in appearance.  Although," he added after a moment, "unlike popular belief, I'm not without emotion.  I do have the capacity to do more than hate and lust, and thus, I can regret."

"But you are weakened by positive emotions.  I remember when you could barely move after a few of Amelia's love and justice speeches, and you still shudder when she says that life's wonderful."  She was curious, and her eyes told this as she looked at him.

"Ahh, my dear, it isn't so much that it's positive emotions weaken me, even though I feed off mainly of the negative, but the fact that it was Amelia's speech."  He shuddered again and he knew that she could feel it through his arm still around her though it'd slipped down to her lower back.  "The princess' speeches can make anyone green..."

"Well, except her father," Lina laughed.  Raising her head, she glanced over at her friends and her smile widened.  They were all still sound asleep.  "Maybe we should wake them up and go in for something to eat.  Gourry at least has to move otherwise he's going to have a burn the size of a copper in the middle of his forehead."

Xelloss looked over and allowed himself to chuckle.  It was true.  A spot of sunlight that had managed to sneak through the foliage had struck the slumbering blonde smack in the center of his forehead since his bangs had been swept back by an errand arm that still rested over his upper forehead.  Nodding, he slid his arm from around the sorceress to press his palm against the ground behind him, supporting himself as he leaned back.

Lina leaned over nudged the swordsman with her hand, calling his name.  When he didn't respond, she got up and toed his ribs with her boot, and none too gently.  This didn't elicit much of a response aside from his batting absently at her foot, trying to push it away.

"You'd think for a master of the swords and a merc, he shouldn't have been able to sleep through anything," she grumbled over her shoulders before proceeding to kick the sleeping man.

"It's the fact that he knows it's you and not a foe."

"Yeah.  I know.  I'm like that too.  It's like a sixth sense or something.  C'mon Gourry, get up!"

"Mmrfrrfm," was the intelligent reply as he rolled over.  Nearby Amelia stretched and yawned as Amade sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

The redhead suddenly grinned, a wicked look coming into her eye as she stepped away from her guardian and moved to the edge of the planted clearing.  "Gourry," she whispered, so softly that her companions could barely hear her.  "You're going to be late for lunch."

Immediately cobalt eyes popped open and the swordsman bolted upright.  "Lunch?"

His only answer was a soft snicker from the sorceress about ten paces to his left and quiet chuckles from his remaining three companions.  "No fair, Lina," he said through a yawn.  Rising to his feet, he dusted himself off and stretched.  "So, when _is_ lunch?"

"As soon as we get back," Amelia told him as she also stood, a wide smile on her lips.  "Hopefully Sonar has found a way to cool off the palace."

Everyone else nodded his or her agreement as they all started for the castle at a leisurely pace.  Today there was no race for food, it was too hot to exert that much energy, and no one was looking forward to the heat-trap that awaited them if the servant hadn't found a way to circulate the hot air out.  Even the regular amount of bugs was absent today, the hot sun being too much for even them.  

The palace doors and windows were open, hoping to catch whatever breeze there may be in hopes to vent the heat, and thankfully Sonar had done his job and the interior was cool once more.  Walking through the main foyer, they made their way to the dining hall to wait until lunch was served, all welcoming the shade and cool of the building.  The five seated themselves around the long table and pitchers of water and iced tea were brought out to them as they waited.

"Amelia," Gourry called, calling the princess' attention to himself.  "I've made up my mind.  I'll stay here and train these soldiers of yours."

"Great!" the young woman cheered happily.  "You can start... after the party tomorrow, so how about the second day after that?"

"Sure.  That'll be alright, but I'll need a wide area to work in," he told her warningly.

"That will be no problem," Amade assured with a smile to his wife.  "We'll take care of any preparations you'll need, you just let us know."

Gourry nodded and went back to his iced tea.  Lina stifled a yawn of boredom and stared absently at the liquid in her cup as she slowly swirled it around by circling the base of the mug around its edge against the table.  Perhaps after lunch she would go take a nap after all.


	4. Plots and Memories

Chapter Four: Plots and Memories 

Lina yawned and stretched, drowsily rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she sat up.  It was still early, just after dawn and she was wide awake in anticipation for the royal dressers.  She wanted to be up and ready for when they came to dress her for the party that night and had gone to bed early specifically for that reason.  Sliding out of bed, she lazily dressed and wandered over to her window, leaning against the sill to look out into the gardens.

Amelia and Amade weren't in their normal area Lina'd noticed they walked through every morning, and the sorceress assumed that they were too busy with preparations for the coming evening.  She did notice Gourry instead, walking casually with a young woman at his arm.  Long green-black hair and a form fitting violet gown... It was Sylphiel.

"She must have arrived late last night," Lina reasoned, glancing around the rest of the area that she could see from her elevated perch.  

There was no one else about save a couple servants tending various parts of the garden or running errands for last minute preparations.  Sighing boredly, the sorceress moved away from the window to leave her room on her way to the dining hall for an early breakfast.  She found the hall as empty as the gardens, and ate her meal alone.  She had no part in the ceremonies before the party and thus had time to kill.  After she'd seen the fitters, of course.

Pushing back her last plate and draining the remainder of her milk, she rose once more.  "Might as well go get ready.  There's nothing else to do in this bloody castle."

It didn't take her long to find the rooms where the dressers and fitters were congregated, rushing to add the final touches to the many outfits they'd been assigned to make, and within the hour, Lina was walking back to her room, her outfit draped over her arm for later.

"Lina," a voice hailed and she turned to see Xelloss approaching, similarly carrying his new outfit for the night's event.

"Hey Xelloss.  Got a new costume too?" she asked rhetorically with a gesture to the dark garments.

"Yes, and I will admit that the seamstress did not too badly either although I can't say that I'll be changing my wardrobe any time soon," he replied with a grin.  Lina chuckled and together they moved on down the hall and into Lina's room.  "What about yours?  A dress?"

Lina gave a non-committal shrug and folded her new clothes over the back of a chair near the window before sitting in the next one.  "Just an outfit.  Don't much care for it, but it is Amelia's anniversary.  Might as well dress nicely, ne?"

"Yes, I suppose so.  I must admit that I'm surprised that I was invited to this little get together of hers," the priest said as he took a chair opposite Lina at the little table, lying his own costume over the seat of chair the sorceress'd laid hers upon.  "But I suppose, she hasn't excluded me out of anything if she could get a hold of me since we've met, ne?"

"True enough."  Lina fell silent.  She wasn't sure what to say although she was dying to see his new outfit that Amade had the seamstresses make for him.  "Did you get invited to the ceremonies?"

"No.  From what I understand though, it is only for those who were married and their immediate family.  Interesting fact, I thought."

The sorceress nodded and allowed silence to fill the room again.

"Why are you going?" he asked suddenly, also seeming at a loss for conversation.  "You don't really strike me as the formal type."

"I'm not," she agreed, smiling.  "But this is a big event for the pair of them and Amelia's one of my best friends."

"Understandable.  Have you reached a decision on what you're going to do now that Gourry has decided to remain here?"

"Not really.  I think I'm just gonna hit the road again in a few days."

Xelloss nodded; he'd assumed as much.  Suddenly a thought struck him.  "Do you have a date for tonight?"

The sorceress' eyes focused on him coolly.  "A date?  No.  No one said that I had to have one."

"Well it's not mandatory," he replied with an offhanded gesture, "but pretty much every one that's going to be there will be with someone.  Gourry and Sylphiel are going, even Zelgadis has brought a new friend as his partner for the night."

"Oh."

The priest smiled.  She obviously hadn't known about that little fact, he thought.  "And well, it's Amade's and Amelia's anniversary so they will be spending most of their time together."

"I would imagine."  Lina pondered a moment, wondering about this new information.  "What about you?"

"I've had a few offers," he answered with a slight shrug.  "Is there anyone that you would consider asking?"

"No one wants to go to a formal and likely romantic ball with Lina Inverse as their partner," she sighed, staring back out the window.  "Besides, I wouldn't be much of a date; I'm a wallflower when it comes to formal events."

"I see.  So you're just going to go alone?"

"I guess."

"Well that's no fun!" he claimed, his smile widening.  "Why don't you come with me?"

"As your date?" she asked, turning her attention back to him.  She was surprised but at the same instant, flattered; but then, she reasoned, he was probably just toying with her again.

"Only in appearance," he soothed immediately, seeing the fire glimmer to life in her eyes.  "No one would suspect that _we'd_ go with dates, much less each other."  He made sure to stress the point of the both of them by pointing between her and himself. 

"Well," she said slowly as she thought the idea over.  He was right that no one expected her to show up with someone; that was why they probably never told her that ninety-eight percent of the people there would be couples.  "I don't see why not.  But," she rushed on, looking at him pointedly, "no funny stuff."

"We have to make it believable," he pointed out.  He carefully controlled his expression as she seemed to think this over once more.  "Otherwise, they'll know that we just hooked up for the night as friends."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Well we can do it your way, completely obvious that we aren't a couple," he shrugged, "or we can do it my way and play a nice little harmless trick on every single person there with a few little misleading acts."  She didn't seem to buy it, so he moved on to his next tactic.  "If we do it your way, you're going to find yourself drug off to be introduced to various strangers that Amelia knows in her attempt to play matchmaker."

"What?!"

"Oh yes, I thought you knew that she was planning on setting you up tonight," he told her coolly, making his expression one of mild surprise.  "I'd assumed that was the reason that you hadn't found a date yet, because you were waiting to meet these suitors of the princess'."

"Why that little...!" she trailed off, eyes blazing.  "Can't she just leave my personal life alone?!  I mean... Arggh!"

"It's safe to assume that you don't want to be a player in this matchmaking game?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Then do it my way, and if we're convincing enough, she won't even try," he explained simply.  He was hoping not to let on to his knowledge of Amelia's plans, as it would have been most amusing to see how it fared, but this way proved to be interesting as well.  And with the side benefit that he got to spend the entire night with the sorceress, and with her complete agreement.  It would get him that little bit closer to mission completion.  "Willing to try?"

"Deal.  That little runt is gonna pay for even thinking of meddling in my personal life!" she ranted.  "So if it means a night with you, I can take it!"

Xelloss sweat dropped.  "I'm not that bad am I?"

Lina didn't hear, she was so caught up in her ranting, but he didn't repeat himself.  Instead, her took her hand in his and brought it slowly up to his lips.  She didn't seem to notice until he kissed the back lightly, at which time she fell silent and her eyes widened as she looked over at him.

"Relax.  Remember," her told her lightly, taking her other hand in his, "we have to make this believable."

"Believable.  Right," she murmured softly, her eyes still large as she watched him kiss the back of her hand again, then the palm of the other, sending a dark flush to her face.  "But what does this have to do with later?"

"To prepare you, that way you aren't so flustered tonight," her responded evenly.

Slowly his eyes opened and locked with hers, dark and glittering in the early afternoon light.  He positively radiated predator, and she felt her heart skip a beat.  She had not forgotten that night a little over a month ago, in fact she often thought about it and his face haunted her dreams more often than not, but still she both feared and wanted him.  She couldn't help herself.  

"I thought I said no funny stuff."

"And I thought that it was established that we had to make this realistic," he countered smoothly, giving her hands a light squeeze.  

"Yeah, but..."

"But actual couples display affection, or hadn't you noticed?"

"I knew," she said defensively.  "I... I just don't know if I can do it."

"Why not?"

"Just 'coz," she tried to evade, too late.  Now she'd really revealed her true naivety.

"Hmm," he hummed thoughtfully for a moment before he stood and pulled Lina up with him.  "I'll help you."

"Help me?  Do what exactly?"

"Be able to show various signs of affection so that tonight no one would ever be able to tell that we aren't the couple we seem to be," he offered in a low tone.  "Or would you rather I just surprise you tonight?"

"No!  No surprises..."

"Well?"

"Fine.  Show me but if I say stop, you stop.  Got it?" she warned, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Understood."

"Good."

Xelloss watched her carefully as he brought a hand up to her face with deliberate slowness.  He knew that he was going to have to be very patient, especially since that fear he'd seen in her eyes the last time was beginning to show in the depths of her eyes again.  She didn't move but he felt her tense beneath his touch as he gently brushed his thumb over her cheek, his fingers hooking lightly behind her neck.  She kept her eyes locked with his, searching for any sign of false intentions and he had the sudden feeling that she'd been with someone before.

"Relax," he whispered.  "I won't hurt you."

"Like I've never heard that before," she hissed softly though she did force her muscles to unclench slightly.  

Her one hand was still captured in his feather light touch, the other hung clenched at her side.  She knew what was coming and despite the sincerity she found in the amethyst depths of Xelloss' eyes, she couldn't help the fear that rose within her as memories of the past flooded her mind.  He won't hurt me intentionally, she thought; he doesn't lie.  With this thought, she allowed herself to relax further until her free hand finally unclenched and her grip on his hand loosened.

"Better."

With an approving nod, he smiled reassuringly at her as he lowered his head to brush his lips fleetingly over hers.  The next time he brought his lips over hers, he left them there longer, moving gently against their soft warmth.  The second time he repeated the action, he felt her react, moving her own lips against his, albeit tentatively and barely noticeable.  He repeated the light, brief kisses until he was sure she had relaxed again, then parted his lips and darted his tongue over her mouth before drawing back to smile encouragingly at her.

This time when he bent to kiss her again, he felt her lips part beneath his questing tongue, and allow him entrance though she didn't respond further.  As he slowly explored her mouth, he saw her eyes close and felt her tongue brush against his tentatively.  Not wanting to break the deepening kiss, he edged closer and released her hand to slide his gradually around to the middle of her back, making sure not to let it slip lower for the time being.  She began to return the kiss stronger, and he felt delicate hands settle faintly against his chest, twining her fingers loosely into his shirt.  She'd been kissed before, he was sure now, but she was nervous and it made him wonder.  It was several more long moments before he broke the kiss, pulling back slightly to look at her once more.

Her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly parted, begging to be kissed again, but he resisted the urge and leaned down to drop a light kiss against her cheek, then further, making his way to her ear.  Slowly, teasingly, he ran his tongue over the rim of her ear, tracing the contour and making her shiver in his arms.  He kept his right hand against her jaw and cheek, his fingers twined into her hair behind her neck as he swept his thumb over her flushed cheek once more in way of reassurance.  Her grasp on his shirt tightened.

"Are you alright?" he breathed against her ear as he began caressing her back in long, soothing strokes.

"Yes," she whispered faintly. 

Smiling, he moved and kissed her again, deeper this time.  When she returned it, her actions were more relaxed and more confidant, and his hold about her strengthened.  Her tongue was light and fleeting where it brushed his, almost teasing as she explored his mouth in return.  Suppressing a moan at the thought of that talented tongue discovering more than just his mouth, he pulled away and moved to bury his head in the crook of her neck.

Lina tensed again when he moved so suddenly, and again when his warm mouth seared across her throat.  He seemed to have sense it and his thumb made its path over her cheek again even as he slowed his actions again, allowing her to relax.  Her breathing had become heavier and she felt strange, a deep pull within herself answering the pull of the priest's mouth against her flesh.  She was still nervous about her neck as she still bore three tiny scars from the last mouth that had found its way there; a reason why she wore a high collar on her costume.  She was ashamed of those marks, and had always made sure to keep them well hidden.  But with the oppressive heat recently, she'd adopted a collarless t-shirt, hoping no one'd notice the small white lines marring her flesh.

She shuddered as Xelloss flicked his tongue over one of the scars and she fought down the urge to stop him right then.  Suddenly it wasn't Xelloss anymore, but a slim brunette with wild hair and wilder green eyes, hands as hard a metal and a temper quicker and stronger than any brush fire.  Her breath caught in her throat, and her eyes widened in fear as she pushed against the man with an oath.

"I vowed you'd never touch me again!" she yelled, struggling to free herself from his powerful arms.

Xelloss blinked in surprise.  "Lina?" he called, looking down at her though he kept his grip around her firm.  There was no recognition in her panicked eyes even as they looked at him.  No, they were looking through him.  She was seeing somebody else instead of him; but who?  "Lina!" he called again, stronger as he shook her lightly.  "Lina, snap out of it!"

Lina blinked and shook her head, and immediately her blush returned and she looked away contritely.  "I'm so sorry, Xelloss.  I... I just..."

"Who was he?" he asked gently, brushing his thumb against her heated flesh once more as he turned her head to face him.  Searching her ruby eyes with his own, he asked again, "Who?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," she answered shortly, moving her eyes away again.

She didn't want to bare her soul to him any more than what she had.  Besides, what would it solve?  Dredging up more bad memories?  No thanks.  But then... what would it hurt?

"If just kissing your neck brings out that kind of reaction, then yes, it does still matter," he replied steadily.  He was curious not only about her reaction but his own mounting concern for the girl.  He'd wondered why she seemed to fear him and now an idea as to why began to form.  "Who was he?"

"What business is it of yours?"

"Absolutely none, which is why it would be alright to tell me.  I have no connection that I am aware of to the situation... Who hurt you?"

"How do you know that he hurt me?"  He gave her a level look and she frowned.  "Alright, alright.  His name was Sheyuun.  He was... my fiancé."

Now Xelloss gaped, slack jawed and wide eyed.  "Fiancé?" he echoed.  "You were going to be married?  When?"

"Yes, yes, and oh six and a half years ago.  That was when it was announced. We were to be married the spring of my thirteenth birthday... arranged marriage," she explained simply, avoiding his gaze again.  "I didn't want to be married, much less to him; he was cruel once you got to know him.  Outwardly he was kind and could talk his way in or out of anything except with me.  Then he would out power me physically.  He was a sorcerer too and at the time, more powerful than I was because L-sama hadn't come until after he..."  

She trailed off and Xelloss finally got the picture.  "He raped you."

"Yes," she answered quietly, bowing her head in shame.  Now not even Xelloss would want her; she was stained.  But there was something else she felt she should tell him.  "I could have handled that; it didn't hurt as much after the first while, although it always did, one way or another."  She raised a hand absently to a trio of scars on her neck.  "I was about to turn thirteen when I discovered that I was pregnant..."

"What did you have?" he asked softly.  He was incredulous.  To be a mother at such a young age.. And to have gone through so much without ever mentioning it to another person since...  It was more than he expected of any human.

"It was a little girl," her voice dropped lower as she spoke, her tone saddening with memory.  "I told him about a few weeks after I'd found out... That's when the beatings started.  He said that he would not have a family until after we were married, claiming the child an abomination of an affair, but my baby hung in there right up till then end.  She didn't make the birth, nearly taking me with her, and I wish she would have."

 "You can't mean that."

She turned dull eyes upon him and gave a wane smile.  "Don't think that I don't.  I was still weak when he came to see me in the midwife's house and I couldn't fight him off as he bent into me with a curse.  That's when L-sama came.  Then I was strong again, and with more power than he, and he fled.  I ran then, and it was a year before I met Naga, my first traveling companion, and I set myself upon the world to make a place in history as I'd always wanted.... I hid myself then, from everyone.  No one knows what I've just told you, except my sister.  And I hope that no one ever will."

Xelloss remained silent for a moment before he curled his arms the rest of the way around her and pulled her close.  "Not everyone's like Sheyuun."

"And not everyone's different," she whispered against his chest, allowing her hands to fall against his hips.  She couldn't believe that he was still there with her after finding out about her past, and she smiled.  "Thank you, Xelloss, for listening."

"You'll be alright, Lina-chan.  You're stronger than anyone I know and you've managed for this long," he said in what he hoped was a comforting tone.  After a moment, he added sincerely, "I just wish that there was something more that I could do."

Lina allowed herself a small smile.  "You've done more than anyone has.  I appreciate it, really."

"Do you think that you're ready for tonight?"

"Bring it on."

-           -           -           -           -           -           -           -           -           -           -


	5. Party Tricks

**Chapter Five: Party Tricks**

Music and conversation filled the Great Hall of the palace and smiles were everywhere the sorceress looked.  She was nervous, her heart thudding in her chest, a faint blush on her cheeks, and she jumped in surprise when a reassuring hand settled over hers where it rested on her date's arm.  Turning to look up at him, she returned his smile, feeling some of the trepidation leave her.

"Are you sure that we can pull this off?" she asked in a hushed tone, tipping her head closer to him to be better heard.

"Please tell me that you're kidding," he teased with a wink.  "You are walking with the Trickster Priest, or had you forgotten?"

"No," she laughed.  "I hadn't forgot.   I'm just not sure that _I _can do this."

"Then just follow my lead," he suggested lightly.  

The redhead nodded and allowed a smile to come back to her lips.  Already, those who'd noticed them were either staring in shock or watching from the corner of their eyes, trying to gawk without being conspicuous and she felt her heart race.  They were going to do this; play the biggest trick on them all!

"Come, my Lina-chan," he cooed, pulling her along beside him as he ventured further into the room with purposeful strides.  "We have an appearance to make."

The sorceress inclined her head obligingly and matched his pace, careful to keep her steps smooth, her shoulders straight, and her blush from darkening further at his publicly heard endearment.  Glancing around casually, she caught sight of Amelia and Amade at the foot of the dais, greeting people and welcoming various words of congratulations and best wishes.  To the left was Gourry and Sylphiel on the dance floor, swaying in perfect time with the rest of the graceful dancers, making the couple smile.  Turning to her right, Lina finally found Zelgadis near the balcony doors deep in conversation with a pretty young brunette.

"So that's the girl Zel brought?" she asked lightly, gesturing with a nod of her head in the chimera's direction.  Xelloss followed her gaze and nodded.

"Yes.  Her name is Aisha from what I've heard.  A sorcerer's daughter and a powerful sorceress herself."

"Oh."  Lina studied the young woman for a moment, and found that there was something off about the way she stood before her blue-skinned friend... something about her stance making the sorceress look twice.  "She's not human."

"I don't believe so, though she does look remarkably like one," the priest at her arm answered lightly.  Steering them towards the pair, he continued in a low tone.  "From what I've been able to tell, she may very well be another chimera... At least her power displays different attributes associated to creatures other than the main races.  I haven't figured out quite yet what she is."

"I see.  Well, we'll find out in good time, I guess."

"Right."

"Lina!" Zelgadis called with a smile, waving the pair closer.  "Xelloss," he greeted in a slightly less enthusiastic tone with surprise and mild confusion clouding his cerulean eyes as he glanced between the pair.  

"Good evening, Zelgadis," the priest bade with a smile.

"Hey Zel."

"Lina, there's someone I'd like you to meet," the chimeric youth said brightly, turning to the young woman nearby.  "Lina, this is Aisha Silver.  Aisha, this is Lina Inverse... and Xelloss."

"Good evening Inverse-san, Xelloss-san," the young brunette said politely, her voice soft.  "Zelgadis has spoken of you."

"Not all bad, I hope," Lina laughed with a warm smile to the young woman.  Already she liked this friend of Zel's and she knew that Zelgadis liked her a great deal in order to bring her to such a function with all of his friends there.  "Pleased to meet you, Aisha.  I can't say that Zel's mentioned you simply 'cause I haven't seen him in nearly a year," she looked pointedly at the young man.

Zelgadis smiled nervously and cleared his throat.  "Yes, well... I've been busy."

"So I see," Lina teased with a wink to the grinning young woman.  "But then, so have we all."

Xelloss smiled and squeezed her hand gently, an act that wasn't missed by the couple opposite them.  He saw Zelgadis' eyebrow rise when the infamous sorceress returned the gesture.  "True enough, Lina-chan.  True enough.  Aisha-san, how is it that you came to be here in Seyruun?"

"Why, I was invited by Amelia-hime herself a few months back when Zelgadis and I were passing through," the slim brunette answered lightly.  Absently smoothing out the wrinkles of her navy gown, she flashed a smile to the stoic youth next to her.  "We thought that it would be the perfect time to announce our news.   Tomorrow, though, after Amelia and Amade have had their day."

"News?" Lina asked curiously.  She'd caught the shy smile flicker across her best friend's face before it was quickly hidden behind his usual mask.  Her own eyebrows rose questioningly however, when the pair clasped hands, exchanging fond glances.  

"Tomorrow," Aisha promised, turning her attention back to the sorceress and the priest.  "But what of you?  I have not met you before but from what I have gathered from various rumors and conversations, neither of you had a partner of your own..."

"Yeah... well...." Lina sputtered, unsure of what to say.  Luckily, her more relaxed partner stepped in.

"Time changes things for everyone, even the most unsuspected.  And being a close friend of Zelgadis', I'm sure that you know by now never to take rumors at face value without having either a reliable source, or seeing it for yourself."

"Quite right," the young woman agreed.  "But it was Zelgadis that said that neither of you were attached."

"To my knowledge," the chimera added, glancing between the couple before him.  "But then, are you two really a couple or just together for this party of Amelia's?"

"Zelgadis, you doubt me?" Xelloss asked, aghast.  

"Yes," was the flat reply, earning an amused smile from both of his female friends and the Mazoku.

"Tell me, do you doubt this?" he asked even as he turned to face Lina, curling his arms about her snugly.

Lina didn't have time to react between the time he took her into his arms and when he pressed his mouth to hers, his tongue delving past her lips in a quickly deepening kiss.  Fighting back her surprise and reminding herself that they wanted to make the scene believable, she returned the impromptu kiss as she snaked her arms around his neck, bringing him closer while her eyes drifted closed.  A gasp from nearby told her that they'd effectively surprised her chimera friend.  It was several moments before they separated and the sorceress was proud that no blush showed on her face as Xelloss' arm fell comfortably around her waist, as if he had every right to do so.  And for tonight, he did.

"Do you doubt now, Zelgadis?" Xelloss asked lightly, a smile spreading over his lips.  When the youth could only gape in open shock, his grin widened and he turned his attention to the young woman at Zelgadis' side.  "Well have a good evening, Aisha-san, and if we don't see you again tonight, I'm sure we'll see you at breakfast."

"Of course," the brunette answered, trying to hide her own smirk.  "Good evening to you both."

Lina inclined her head respectively to the pair and allowed herself to be led away in another direction, noticing they were heading back toward the royal couple.  "Was that convincing enough?" she asked quietly as they walked leisurely toward the dais.

"Enough to convince him at least," he answered simply, but he squeezed her waist reassuringly, making her smile.  

He hadn't been sure what exactly the young woman would do if he surprised her like that, but now he had his answer.  And much to his delight, she'd been able to fight back the impending blush, making it all the more realistic, although he had a feeling that it wouldn't have mattered simply for the fact that Lina always shied away from such intimate acts in public; he'd once been told the tale of the false wedding to a young wealthy man by the name of Hallas, but she'd blown the facade when they were told to kiss.  The success of his self-appointed mission was coming within his grasp sooner than he thought.

"They're busy, Xelloss, lets wait until they're not surrounded by nobles and dignitaries," the sorceress suggested, slowing her pace as they neared the royals.  As she'd said, the Prince and Princess were crowded by many emissaries and the various nobles and wealthy landowners of Seyruun and neighboring allies and seemed to be having a busy enough time trying talk to each at once as they bided for their attention.

"If you want."  

He was sure that the couple would have been glad for the distraction that he and Lina would bring, but then too, the impatience and overall boredom wafting from them was delicious, as was the false sense of jealousy drifting between those gathered around them.  He instead directed the sorceress towards the main part of the floor which was occupied by many of the couples attending the anniversary party.  

"Then lets dance."

Lina hesitated, her eyes widening slightly as she watched the gracefully moving couples, and she swallowed hard.  "But I can't dance."

"Sure you can, everyone can dance," he admonished, leading her forward with his arm about her waist until they stood before the orchestra which was supplying the music.  Leaning over, he whispered something to the conductor, to which the primly dressed man nodded, and settled back next to the sorceress.  "The next song I will teach you to dance."

"No way!"

"Yes."

Lina bit back her argument at the note of finality to the priest's voice.  He'd never taken such a commanding tone with her and she was surprised into obedience.  As he said, once the song finished, he pulled her into the cleared area with a warm smile.

"But--"

"Follow my lead," he said for the second time that night, taking her hands in his.  He saw the doubt in her eyes and the slight shake of her head before the music started up in the steady rhythm of a waltz.  "Just listen to the music and keep your eyes on me."

"But--"

She was cut off yet again, but this time as he pressed forward, making her step backward.  Glancing down, she tried to mimic the movements of his feet but he cleared his throat, calling her attention back to his face.  This time she found his eyes open, and this time, she didn't look away.

"Listen to the music, for the beat."  She nodded numbly but he could tell that she was still more than uncertain.  "Ready and step," he instructed in a soft whisper, his eyes never leaving hers.  "Now turn, and back....  Loosen up.  Fluid not mechanic."

Lina swallowed hard and forced her muscles to relax and immediately felt the hold about her shift slightly, accommodating for the subtle shift in her posture.  Watching only him, she forgot about the throng of people spread throughout the room, and concentrated on timing her movements with the steady bass of the music.  After a few moments she realized that each time his hand pressed against her back, he was leading her into another movement and soon she was reading the steps through the shifting pressure of his hand over her lower spine.

"Much better," he praised soothingly, turning them in synchronism with the rest of the dancers.  Despite the few foul-ups in the beginning, she was quickly catching hold of the dance and by the time the steps repeated a third time, she was moving as gracefully as everyone else, oblivious of her success.  Smiling again, he determined to try something else once the chance arose, but for now he settled on enjoying the feeling of her close and completely dependent on him.  He heard the soft gasps and muted voices as word spread quickly throughout the room that it was the two of them not only dancing but with each other, as well as the fact that Lina could dance so gracefully, and allowed his smile to widen a little more knowing that the sorceress in his arms heard nothing of this as she concentrated on her footing.

Even he wasn't sure when it'd happened, but by the time the song drew to a gentle close and they'd stopped, nearly the entire room had gathered around them and a few of the other couples who'd carried on dancing.  Once they rose from the bow and curtsey they made for each other at the end of the dance, the hall erupted in a roar of applause, sending the sorceress into a fierce blush while she looked around nervously.  Curling an arm back around her waist, he quickly took the young woman away from the center of attention by pulling her out onto the balcony and into the cool of the shadows provided by the night.

"Better?"

"Much," she whispered back.  Her breathing was slightly heavier than normal and she battled it back under control, wondering why she'd gotten so worked up over the event though she'd acted and fought before many more people than what had been gathered within on more than one occasion.  "Its nice to get away if only for a minute or two."

Xelloss, seeing no need to respond, simply nodded once and strengthened his light grip around her waist, his free hand finding hers as he tugged her gently towards the rail, to lean next to him.  "Tell me something, Lina-chan, why did you have leggings made instead of a skirt or a gown?"

"Because I don't like dresses and I can still be formal in pants," she explained lightly, settling back against the rail, crossing her legs at the ankles. 

Xelloss' hand slid from around her back as he moved in front of her, blocking the entrance to the hall from her sight with his frame, settling his hands on the balcony's rail on either side of her.  He was mildly thrilled when she didn't pull away from him with him leaning so close, and he tipped his head forward to talk against her ear in a gentle whisper.

"And they look great.  You should wear black and violet more often."

Lina shivered slightly as his warm breath tickled her ear, a blush rising against her cheeks.  "I thought I'd dress to match," she answered equally quiet, absently readjusting the belt at her waist.  

Xelloss had been expecting the traditional gown of the women, but when the flame-tressed sorceress had greeted him in the hall in firm ebony leggings, billowing violet shirt the shade of his hair, and a long black cape strapped around her shoulders, he was stunned.  She looked beautiful with her hair drawn up into a roll at the back of her head, and the dark glitter of the talismans he'd sold her calling attention to the various parts of her body and they only seemed to bring out her ruby eyes more against the pale of her complexion.  He'd made her laugh by suggesting that they just retreat back into a room and forget about the party for a few hours; if only she knew how serious he had been behind the jocular smile and light tone...

"I thought that all of the outfits were finished this morning or sooner?  I saw you carrying yours into your room," he pointed out, dropping a kiss against the tip of her ear.

"Yes."

"Then you knew that you would be going with me?"

"No.  But worked out for the best with our con, ne?" she asked lightly.  She reached back with her hands and settled them over his lower arms, fingers dancing lightly over the silken material there.  She wanted to forget that the plan was merely to act like this to fool her friends and the strangers gathered, and had mentioned it as a way to keep herself reminded more than him.

"So it did."

"Oi, Xelloss," a familiar voice called, the cheerful male tone belonging only to the blonde swordsman Gourry.  "Whatcha doing out here all by yourself?"

"I'm not alone," the priest called back over his shoulder, smiling when the sorceress trapped between his arms snickered.

"Oh.  Have you seen Lina?  I'm leaving with Sylphiel and we just wanted to make sure that she'd be at breakfast," the blonde explained, coming closer.  

"I've seen her."

Lina chose this moment to peer over the shoulder blocking her from view and smile at her self-proclaimed guardian.  "Hey Gourry.  So you're leaving?"

Gourry blinked once in surprise before a knowing grin spread over his lips as he nodded.  "Yeah.  It's late and so we're going to go and do some catching up before we go to bed."

"I'm sure that's not all that they'll be doing," Xelloss whispered so softly that only the sorceress heard the comment, forcing her to stifle another snicker.

"Oh, ok, Gourry.  Talk to you in the morning then," she bade, smiling at her friend.  "Have fun!"

Gourry winked and nodded before he turned on his heel and entered the hall again, pausing by the balcony doors to allow his date to hook arms with him, before the moved off and disappeared in the crowd.  As soon as he was gone Lina tensed, feeling a warm mouth find her throat.  She wasn't comfortable with the demon in such close proximity, at least to her neck, but she didn't want him to go either.  This time, her body won out the battle of wills and she relaxed, tipping her head back slightly as she smoothed her hands up his arms to encircle behind his neck.

"Hmm... I'm surprised they haven't just got married yet," she mused, trying to distract herself from the pleasureful kisses of the dark haired Mazoku.

"Probably... because... she won't ask... and he's waiting... until he knows... that you... will be properly taken... care of," he said between kisses.  With each word his breath grazed the moist path left by his mouth and tongue, sending chills down her spine.

"But I can take care of myself!"

Xelloss paused and raised his head, opening his eyes to look deeply into hers.  "He knows that, but like any big brother that I've seen, he just wants to look out for you."

"Yeah, I guess..." she mumbled with a shrug.  

He smiled and she couldn't help the feeling of desire that wound through her.  His eyes were intense and promising, and his soft hair tickled as it brushed over her cheeks.  Right now the shadow cast by the light behind him made his garments black, but she knew that his shirt was a simple, yet delightful shade of midnight blue, belted at the waist with a long crimson sash, allowing the ends to sway against his legs which were clad in tight, black, leather-like pants.  It reminded her of the pirate books she'd read, but she couldn't help the swell of desire seeing him like this.  His feet were also booted in black to match the cloak that he wore over his shoulders and pinned closed with the clasp from his usual cape.  Even without the ominous feel that surrounded him when he carried his staff, he still held an air about him that made you look twice and still believe that you hadn't seen him properly.  Honestly, it was quite disconcerting but she liked it; it gave him a mysterious, powerful feel.

"Do you want to go back in?" he asked in a husky whisper an instant before he captured her lips with his own briefly.

"Not really... never did like big social functions where almost everybody isn't a sorcerer," she answered quietly.

"Hn."  He leaned to kiss her once more, deeper this time, feeling her respond immediately.  Pulling back again, he moved his hands from the balcony rail to glide across her back as he winked at her.  "Dance with me?"

"Here?!"


	6. Dancing Conscience

Chapter 6: Dancing Conscience 

"Here?!"

"No."  

When her brows drew together in confusion, he tightened his hold about her and envisioned a room in his mind.  Then next instant they were there, standing together in the dark shadows of his chambers, the only light illuminating the room was the shaft of bright moonlight that fell across the large bed, shimmering against the crimson silk of the blanket. 

Lina took this all in in a second before she was distracted by the swaying of Xelloss' body next to hers, making her turn back to him in surprise.  "Here?"

"Here."  His voice was quiet and deep with a tone she'd only ever heard once before, a long time ago.  "Or did you want to go back?"

The sorceress gave a small shrug, readjusting her arms about his neck as she began to sway her body with his.  She was acutely aware of every time that their bodies met in a gentle bump or an accidental brush, and she couldn't take her eyes off of him.  His amethyst gaze was so compelling that the very thought of looking away didn't even cross her mind while she relaxed into his arms beneath his steady touch.  His hands had never stopped caressing paths over her back save to slip beneath her cape and against the violet silk of her shirt.

"You're beautiful tonight, Lina-chan."

"Just tonight?" she laughed, though she felt the heat rising quickly to her face and her heart race at the compliment.

"No," he answered faintly, "always."

"Thank you," the sorceress breathed, otherwise speechless.  "You look great yourself.  I'd say beautiful but it just doesn't suit you and handsome wouldn't be right either...."

Xelloss chuckled, and strengthened his hold around her briefly in a quick embrace before he slowly began to move around as they swayed, gradually moving about the room in ever-widening circles.  They gracefully avoided the table and chairs occupying the far end of the room, just as they avoided the dresser and night table nearer the bed.  

"You did wonderfully tonight, although we weren't there for very long at all," he murmured as they danced in a way that was far different than measured steps of the waltz.  Propriety had been figuratively tossed out the window here within the sheltered privacy of the priest's room.

"Yeah, I guess I did alright, although I know that it wouldn't have lasted long if we'd stayed for much longer."

"Why are you constantly either putting yourself down or finding ways to quickly turn the table of conversation away from yourself?" he asked. He'd noticed that, when they were alone at least, she allowed her true weaknesses and personality to show through, and as much as he delighted in the fact, it also bothered him.

"I've always been like that... I don't get compliments much," she answered dully, closing her eyes tiredly as she bowed her head.

"Well you shouldn't be like that," he chided lightly, a hand coming to her chin to tip her face up to his.  It took a moment before she opened her eyes slowly once more.  "You should always be as carefree as you seem when around everyone else, but actually mean it."

"I can't.  It's like a natural fear almost.  It's just the way that I am."

The priest frowned at the apologetic tone to his companion's voice, and decided to take the dark look from her eyes the best way that he knew how; he kissed her.  Strong and deep, but not forcefully, just enough to let her taste the desire that mounted inside him.  He saw her eyes close of their own accord, and deepened the kiss until their tongues were duelling hungrily.  He wished to hold her tightly, make her moan in ecstasy, have her give herself up to him in the throes of passion, but the knowledge of her past kept his caresses undemanding and kisses unforceful.  He understood that the instant she felt threatened, or he did something that would remind her of this Sheyuun, he would lose her.  He now knew what the answer for his self-assigned mission was; her breaking point was her past.  If he pressured her, she would withdraw into herself again, perhaps this time for good.  She had no companions that weren't attached any longer, so the sorceress would not be taken into a lustful relationship with any one of them, but they would protect her as much as they could from him, successfully ruining any further chances of using them in future plans either he or his mistress thought up.

No, something had changed.  He no longer wished to break the fiery tempered girl, the young woman who'd bared so much to him, revealed her weakest point- but wished to show her that not everyone was like her ex-fiancé.  Why he wanted to be the one to prove such a fact to the human was a secret unto himself, something he himself had not yet discovered.  But it didn't matter.  What mattered was that he was not going to be the one to ruin the enigma he'd decided to discover for himself, the one he wished to keep for himself.  He had completed his first assignment, and there was a new mission now.  Now he would do whatever he deemed necessary to revive the last shreds of hope that lay buried with her petite form.  He would seduce her, that hadn't changed, but this time it would be done as carefully as possible instead of merely as an instrument of amusement.

Gradually he lessened the intensity of the kiss until he finally broke it, moving his lips slowly along her jaw to her ear.  Her arms were strong around his neck, her hands gliding through his hair as she swayed in his hold.  His hands slowed to a stop against her back, pulling her tighter against him as he stepped into her, feeling their bodies mould together, their dancing halting.  

"Lina," he whispered, closing his eyes against her hair.

"Hmm?" she sighed in response as shifted slightly against him.

Now it was he who stiffened.  Her movement had been deliberate and meant to be compelling, rolling her hips so that she brushed against his growing arousal.  In his thoughts about her rape, he never once thought that perhaps she'd been active otherwise, and thus assumed that she was virtually ignorant in the sexual acts.  The simple act had caused a burning of pleasure course through him, making him even more aware of his body's reaction to the sorceress, just as it was meant to do.

Reconsidering what he'd been about to say, he wondered if he should not allow the scene to play out as long as she allowed before falling back.  "You're not ready..." he decided on saying, his breath hot against her flesh as he spoke.  

"But you are," she answered, rolling her hips against him once more.  

"That doesn't matter," he found himself saying, finding the true sincerity of the statement surprising him.  But he heard her chuckle softly; her arms disengaging from him as her hands found his face, pulling him back to look her square in the eye.

"It does to me.  I am not naive in the ways of coupling."  She paused, knowing that wasn't the reassurance that the priest was searching for.  Giving him a small smile, she continued, making sure to keep her words honest.  "I've never chosen to take a lover for myself, the last one was forced on me, but I do know what it is, how it's done, and though I may be more than a little out of practice, I'm pretty sure that I can still do it well when I so choose.  The act itself doesn't hurt me anymore unless it's meant to and around you, I feel... safe.  I don't think that you would deliberately hurt me, not like Sheyuun did.  I... trust you, albeit not as much as my friends where it concerns other matters, but where it concerns you and I... well... "  She trailed off as she leaned up into him, pulling his head down to hers in a lingering kiss, a motion that spoke better than any words she could have tried to use to explain how she felt.

"But you are afraid of me," he whispered against her lips.

"Yes," she agreed with a faint nod.  The look in his eyes, she noted, had changed.  No longer was it one of mischievism and secrets, but they were softer with caution and tinged with surprise though the desire she'd noticed earlier that day was still there, strong but controlled.  "I am afraid of you, but I am afraid of every man.  I so far have only had one reason to fear you this way, but your actions today have made me put that aside.  Now this... nervousness can only be solved by you."

He understood what she meant.  They both still remembered that first night that he'd tried to forcefully kiss her... and now he knew that his actions had been wrong even though she'd forgiven him, in a roundabout way.  Right now she was still a bit tense in his arms though she was much more relaxed than earlier, and he knew what she'd implied with her last statement.  He was being given the chance to prove that he could hold her and take away her fear of him completely whether she was completely ready or not.  He would have preferred if he could make sure that there was no doubt in her mind, but that was impossible due to her history.  A stray thought began to nag at him however; what if he lost control of his Mazoku tendencies?  If he couldn't hold it then there was little chance that he wouldn't end up hurting her one way or another, and then he wouldn't be any better that the man who'd seeded her fear in the first place...

"Now, it is up to you," she told him finally, dropping her hold on him and stepping out of his warm embrace to stand not quite an arm's length away.  "Whichever you choose..."

-           -           -           -           -           -           -           -           -           -           -

AN: Ishy-chan here, more is on the way soon… let me know what you think!


	7. Abduction

Xelloss roiling thoughts were saved from forming a decision by a loud rapping on the door.  At first he thought to ignore it but the banging came again, louder this time and accompanied by a distraught, familiar voice.  

"Xelloss-san!" the female called pleadingly.

The priest glanced at Lina who made an ushering gesture, urging him to answer the summons.  "Yes?" he asked, keeping his voice neutral as he opened the door to see Aisha standing there, her face the very picture of distress.  The neat roll that her hair had been pulled back was starting to come undone, allowing long chocolate curls to fall, framing her oval face, bringing out the jade colour of her panic-filled eyes.

"Oh, thank goodness!  You must come quickly!"

"What's the matter?" Xelloss wondered, his brows furrowing in confusion.  _Why would Zelgadis' friend be seeking me, of all people?_

"Gourry-san said that you knew where Lina-san was and he asked for you both to come quickly!"

"What happened?" Lina demanded suddenly, appearing at Xelloss' side, her crimson eyes troubled.  She knew that something dire had to have happened if she and the priest were both being called for by Gourry.  "Where's Gourry and Zel?"

"They're in the Hall with Sylphiel-san.  Please hurry!" Aisha pleaded, her hands folding before her chest.  Her crystalline green eyes searched Lina's, fear and worry darkening the emerald depths.

"Let's go."  Lina strode past Xelloss, beginning to jog down the hall as Aisha hefted the skirt of her cerulean gown in order to keep pace, the violet-haired Mazoku coming up on the other side of Lina.  

"What happened?" the priest asked, echoing the sorceress' earlier question.

"The Prince and Princess were attacked and Amelia-hime was taken before anyone could reach them!  Sylphiel-san is healing the prince as we speak," the young brunette explained hurriedly as they loped down the halls.

"And Gourry and Zel are with them?"

"They were when I left.  Zelgadis asked me to find you, Lina-san, and Gourry-san told me that Xelloss-san would know where you were."  Aisha fell silent a moment before she continued, trying to explain what she knew before they reached the Hall.  "None of us saw whom it was that attacked, Lina-san.  Once we heard the shout, Zelgadis and I ran over immediately, but it was too late.  I stayed to begin healing Prince Amade while Zelgadis ran for Gourry-san and Sylphiel-san.  As soon as they returned, she took over the healing while I was asked to come fetch you.  Gourry-san and Zelgadis were talking like going after the culprit when one of the nobles that had been nearby claimed he'd seen him drag the princess out into the corridor under the haze of some summoned fog."

Lina remained silent as she doubled her pace for the last stretch to the Great Hall.  The occupants were huddled closely together, seeking comfort in each other's closeness as Lina, followed closely by Aisha and Xelloss, sped over to Amade's prone form near where Sylphiel, Zelgadis, and Gourry stood talking worriedly.

"Is he alright?" she demanded as she approached the trio.  

Sylphiel nodded, a weak smile upon her painted lips.  "Yes, Lina-san.  He's just sleeping right now.  He'll be fine once he wakes."

"Until he discovers Amelia missing," Zelgadis growled darkly.  "I should have been paying closer attention!"

"No use blaming yourself, Zelgadis," Gourry said quietly, placing a hand companionably upon the chimera's shoulder.  "None of us expected it."

"He's right," Lina agreed.  "No one's to blame.  But no matter what, we'll find her and then the scum-ridden bastard that did this will pay!"

No one said anything for long moments, waiting until the fire raging in Lina's eyes abated slightly.  No one was going to risk having that fury turned in their direction, no matter how unintentional her actions might be.  The sorceress was just too unpredictable when driven to such heights of anger.  May L-sama have some pity on the soul of the kidnapper, because they all knew that none of them would, least of all Lina Inverse.  It was never wise to confront the self-proclaimed sorcery genius, but it was an even worse idea to harm one of her friends.  Though the sorceress wasn't overly outward with her emotions, especially when it came to her companions, they all knew that there would be worse than hell to pay in retribution for actions taken against those she loved so dearly.  And the rest of them would help the redhead hunt down and punish the offender that dared assault one of their friends. 

Xelloss suddenly had the feeling that he was very glad that he knew nothing of this attack, and actually felt the faintest tingling of fear tickle his heart at the thought of having the full force of the anger and revenge-bent minds of Lina and her companions directed solely at him.  Thankfully such was not the case.  _Poor bastard_, he thought, thinking of the fate of the culprit who'd harmed the gentle Amade and kidnapped the well-loved Amelia whenever his companions met up with him.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Zelgadis suddenly growled, glaring murderously at Xelloss.

Aisha gasped at the direct implication even as Xelloss shook his head, answering, "No, Zelgadis, I know nothing of what transpired here aside from what Aisha-san has told me."

"Zelgadis!  How could you blame him?" the slender brunette voiced, nervous of the dark look in her partner's cerulean eyes.  She'd never seen him so angry!  "He was with Lina-san the entire night, we all saw that!"

"Never trust a Mazoku!" the chimera hissed, fists clenching at his sides and his cobalt eyes never leaving Xelloss.  "He's never done any good for us!  Only lied, backstabbed, cheat –"

"ENOUGH!" Lina roared, inwardly satisfied as all around her flinched.  Keeping her amusement from showing, she stomped towards her blue-skinned friend and punched him soundly in the shoulder, pointedly refusing to acknowledge the throbbing pain in her fist.  "Xelloss has been with Gourry and I since Cryuun!  Secondly, have you ever caught him in an outright lie?  _Ever?_"

"No," Zelgadis muttered.  He glanced over Lina's shoulder at the priest, surprised to find him unsmiling.  Though his eyes were still closed, there was no secretive smirk, no disapproving frown, no condescension… nothing.  "But, he's used us in the past," he reminded, turning his gaze back to the irate sorceress before him.

"Yeah," Lina agreed, her expression softening slightly.  "But he's a Mazoku, that's what he does.   And in return, he's had his uses for us too."

"Why are you protecting him?" the chimera asked softly, feeling his ire slip away under Lina's intense crimson gaze.

Lina took a deep breath, forcing herself to relax before she replied, her voice low but clearly audible to all.  "Because this isn't the time for personal vendettas.  Amelia needs us.  Standing around arguing and fighting isn't getting us any closer to finding her and making that _creep_ that took her pay!"

The faintest hint of a smile quirked the young man's stony lips at the fire in the sorceress' voice as she thought of the abductor.  "Fine," he conceded, "but I still don't like him."

Aisha released the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding and beamed at the chimera.  "Then what are we waiting around here for?"

"First," Lina began, turning to address them all, "we all need to get changed.  He's been gone this long, another hour isn't going to change the situation and we're in no state of dress to go running over the countryside.  If he wanted her dead, he would have done so here.  So my guess is that he wants her alive for whatever reason."

Gourry nodded his blonde head in agreement.  "Right.  I don't think that he'll get too much further than what he is already 'cause he didn't use magic to escape."

"That's right!" Aisha agreed, remembering.  "The noble said that he saw the abductor _run_ out though the mist that had formed was magical."

"Low level," Sylphiel put in.  "Any low level sorcerer can create that."

"Um," Xelloss began, calling attention to himself as he gestured to Amade's prone form.  "What are we to do with His Highness?"

Lina shrugged offhandedly.  "Leave him here."

Sylphiel gasped as Gourry and Zelgadis nodded.  Aisha seemed to agree with the shrine maiden as she shook her head, saying, "We can't just leave him, Lina-san!  I know that he'll want to go find his wife."

"I know.  But he's a prince and unlike Amelia, has no travelling experience.  He's a liability."

"How can you be so cold?" Aisha whispered, turning her gaze to Amade.

Lina shrugged and turned on her heel.  Pausing before she left the Hall, she addressed the trembling mass of people gathered against the far wall.  "Alright, party's over," she said loudly.  "Everyone go home!  If anyone saw anything else or knows anything, speak up before we go."

As the couples gradually began shuffling out of the great room, Lina continued on her way, heading for her room.  The others could do as they wished, as far as she was concerned, just so long as they were ready to go when she was.

Gourry watched his petite charge disappear down the corridor and sighed.  "Poor Lina," he whispered.  "Oh, well, better get a move on.  C'mon Amade," he called as he hefted the sleeping prince into his arms.  Turning to look at the others, he forced a half-hearted smile.  "Anyone know where his room is?"

Sylphiel nodded and silently led her beloved from the chamber.  Aisha glanced between the retreating forms of the couple and the two men remaining near her.  "So why is His Highness such a liability?  Leaving him here… He could just follow us after he gets up."

"No, he won't," the violet-tressed Mazoku said quietly.  "He cannot justify abandoning his kingdom, no matter the reason.  He has a loyal heart and though it will upset him to remain, he cannot desert a kingdom of thousands of people for one."

"But it's his wife!"

"That's why he'd be a liability."

Aisha was confused.  Dropping her gaze to the floor, she pondered what Xelloss'd said.  If Amade loved his wife, he'd go after her, wouldn't he?  Royalty or not?  The kingdom wouldn't fall to ruin if he left for a little while, so why wouldn't he go?  She looked back up, to ask the priest to explain further, but he was nowhere in sight and Zelgadis was already walking slowly towards the exit.  Sighing, she put her questions to rest with the hope that she would get her answers another time.  Gathering up the midnight silk of her skirt, she rushed to catch up with Zelgadis.

"I told you life was nothing but one adventure after another with this bunch," he told her quietly as she fell into step next to him.  "Are you positive you want to come along?  This doesn't really concern you."

"Your friends are my friends," she whispered, taking his stony hand and squeezing it tightly.  "We'll get her back."

"Are you sure you want to tackle whatever lies ahead?" he asked, squeezing her slender hand tenderly in response.

"Bring it on!"

-           -           -           -

AN: sorry its' such a short chapter but it just seemed an appropriate place to end it.  So, on to more writing.  Let me know what you think!  Suggestion are always welcome too, -hint hint- lol.  Until next time,

~Ishy-chan


	8. Winding Trails

Amade sighed tiredly and turned to gaze out the large window to his right.  _A week, _he thought, _and still no sign of any of them.  Ame-chan, come back to me,_ the forlorn prince prayed, pouring every ounce of emotion he could into the words.  She just had to come back to him!  

"Lina-san and her friends will find Her Majesty," a deep voice offered sympathetically as a large hand dropped onto the prince's shoulder.  

"Yes, Sire," Amade whispered, glancing up at the bear of a man standing next to him.  "Prince Phillionel, Amelia's your daughter and yet…"

"I don't seem worried?" Phil finished when the young man trailed off.  A soft, sad chuckle escaped the ruler's lips as he too turned his eyes to survey what lie beyond the window.  "I'm concerned what evil has befallen my precious daughter, but I know that she has a strong heart and will hang in there until Lina-san and her friends find her."

"How can you be so sure?  That the sorceress and company will, I mean?"

To this the burly crowned-prince allowed himself a laugh.  "Never doubt what those kids can do, young one.  You've never seen them in action, but do not fear, Lina-san will go to the ends of the earth to find Amelia and bring her back.  That girl is… indomitable."

"'Indomitable', Prince Phil?" Amade repeated, unsure what the dark-haired man meant.  "No human's undefeatable…"

Phil chuckled and patted the young man's shoulder as he turned away, answering over his shoulder.  "You've never had her mad at you."

Amade had heard the legends that revolved around the touchy redhead and her companions, but he had yet to see anything to found the unbelievable tales.  They couldn't be _that _bad… _could they?_

"FIREBALL!"

"Flare Arrow!"

"Elmekia Lance!"

Explosions rocked the once serene forest, fires licking eagerly at the nearby undergrowth in an effort to consume what the fighting hadn't already destroyed.  A violet-tressed man carrying a staff whispered a few words and the flames were extinguished with a brief but powerful gust of wind, leaving the smouldering remains.

"Aisha-san?"

The young brunette glanced up at the priest expectantly, "Yes?"

"Why do you not assist Lina-san and Sylphiel-san?"

"Because I really don't know why they're fighting," Aisha replied, looking back at the redhead as she let loose another ball of flame.  "I mean, if they'd give those poor men a chance, they'd flee…"

Xelloss chuckled softly.  "True.  But the girls do not intend to allow them to escape."

"Why not?" the young woman asked innocently, noticing Zelgadis and Gourry step closer to hear the priest's response.  

Seeing the men's sudden interest, Xelloss leaned down and whispered into the sorceress' ear.  Her face suddenly contorted in rage and with a muttered curse, the slender woman stalked over to where the two women were blasting spell after spell at the hapless brigands trying to flee before them.  

"Move over, Sylphiel-san.  _My turn_!" Aisha growled, stepping between the shrine maiden and the world renown sorceress.  Raising her hands to her sides, she began to gather power.  Sylphiel's attacks hesitated as she turned to watch what the younger woman was casting.  Her eyes suddenly widened and she threw up a protective barrier around the group as Aisha thrust her he hands forward with a yell.

"DRAGON SLAVE!!"

The three men stared, slack jawed at the petite brunette who was dusting off her hands casually.  Sylphiel fell to her knees panting from the effort of erecting such a strong protective shield so quickly as Lina turned, smiling with satisfaction to Aisha.

"Nice job," Lina said brightly, slapping the slight woman on the back companionably.  "Couldn't have done it better myself!"

"Thank you, Lina-san," Aisha beamed as the three started back towards the men.  "But I couldn't let them get away with that!"

"Neither could I," Sylphiel said softly while stepping up to Gourry's side and hooking her arm through his, hugging him gently.  "Although I don't normally condone such destruction…"

"They deserved it!" Lina crowed, stomping her foot angrily.

"What did they do?" Zelgadis finally asked, unsure if he even wanted to know the answer.  What had happened that goaded even the tender hearted Sylphiel into tossing a few spells at the band of brigands.

The three women flushed and it was Lina that answered, her tone dark.  "They spied on us…"

"And that warranted a Dragon Slave?" Gourry wondered, scratching his blonde head.  "We're always being spied on.  You take those trolls yesterday."

"While we were bathing, Gourry-sama," Sylphiel said quietly, her flush darkening.

_Interesting_, Xelloss thought, _neither of them mentioned th…_

"And the filthy bastards tried to take advantage of us!" Lina growled, turning away.  "I say good riddance to the lot of 'em.  Too bad Aisha beat me to the punch though…  That would have been gratifying."

Zelgadis swallowed hard, watching Lina stalk away.  He could just about see the flames of her anger flaring around her petite form.  Making a mental note not to encourage her wrath for the remainder of the day, he turned to the petite brunette next to him.  Curiosity showing in his eyes, he asked, "Why'd you wait so long to join the 'fight' then?"

"I left the lake before they did.  I must have left just before the scoundrels were noticed," she answered heatedly before storming after the redhead.

The chimera nodded in understanding and started to follow the fuming sorceresses, Gourry and Sylphiel falling into step next to him.  He could hear the swordsman whispering comfortingly to the woman clinging to his arm and sighed.  He knew that he'd have to tread lightly around the two women ahead of him.  

_Aisha was normally an easygoing girl but once her temper flared, she was very much like Lina,_ he mused.  Now he had not one, but two sorceresses that would flip out at the drop of the hat, at least until their tempers cooled.  _That'll take a hell of a lot more things being blown up_, the blue-skinned chimera thought grumpily.  This day wasn't going well at all.

Dusk found the group of travellers at a tiny inn in a small town near the border between Zefilia and the Seyruun kingdom.  Supper had come, been consumed, and the dishes cleared as the troupe made their way to the baths before bed.

"Are you alright, Aisha-san?" Sylphiel asked in her soft voice as she scrubbed the brunettes lean back.  The young woman nodded but said nothing.

Lina sighed and moved to sit before the pair in the warm water.  "Aisha," she began, fighting down her typical irritation towards overly sensitive people.  Keeping her voice low and reassuring, she settled a companionable hand upon the slight woman's shoulder.  "Don't worry, alright?  Everything will work out fine.  It always does."

"How can you be so sure that everything will go as you want it, Lina-san?" Aisha whispered sadly.  "How can you take time like this to eat and bathe and rest when Amelia-hime is out there, L-sama knows where?"

"Look, Aisha, Amelia's a strong kid.  Though it doesn't look like it, especially when she's all decked out in her party get-up, she can look after herself pretty well.  As for the rest of what you said; we can't fight if we're tired and hungry.  You're a sorceress, you know that.  As for the baths… well, it helps relax right?"

"Well, a little," Aisha conceded.

"Right.  Besides, who wants to die all dirty?"

Aisha's eyes widened and Sylphiel cast the fire-tressed sorceress a dirty look.  "Really, Lina-san… must you scare the poor girl?  Can't you see that she's worried enough as it is?  That we all are?"

"She'll toughen up," Lina muttered as she climbed out of the bath.  "You did."

Nothing more was said as the sorceress towelled off and moved into her room.  Sitting down on the edge of her bed, she fumbled through her cape for her brush.  Finding it, she pulled it through her hair in long, even strokes, working out the occasional gnarl with distracted hands.  _…that we all are…_  The words floated through her mind as she methodically smoothed out her damp hair.

"I know we are, Sylphiel.  I know…"

Please, don't think that I don't care.  I do.  More than I think you know.  More than I'm willing to admit to anyone else.  She's my closest female friend and like a little sister.  How can I not be worried?  Aisha's sweet but too naïve to be here, just like you're too sensitive to really be coming along, Sylphiel.  Zelgadis has locked himself away inside his thoughts because of how much he's blaming himself.  Gourry's worried also, but keeps up a normal façade for the sake of everyone's sanity, mostly mine I'm sure.  Xelloss… even Xelloss has been quieter than normal.  I'm not sure if he's worried as such, but he doesn't seem to be enjoying our situation in the slightest.  I wonder why…?

I should have stayed and visited with Amelia and Amade.  Then maybe, this never would have happened… But I didn't.  I had to go dance and flirt with a Mazoku!  When did I change so much that I couldn't sense a trap?  That I couldn't say no to a charming smile and a suave voice?  Life's changed so much… 

"Perhaps a massage?"

Lina didn't bother to turn to see who'd appeared in the air behind her.  She'd felt the power around her flux slightly when Xelloss'd entered and merely shook her head in response.  "No, thanks.  I don't really want one right now, Xelloss."

A weight settled onto the mattress behind her, making her sink slightly, and warm, bare hands settled gently upon her upper arms.  His thumbs grazed light arcs across her skin as he shifted closer.  "What do you want then?" he whispered softly against her ear, making her shiver.

"I don't know.  Amelia back, safe and sound, for one."

Xelloss frowned slightly.  He could understand the sorceress' wishes but not the odd quality to her voice.  It was dull, almost listless.  That wasn't his Lina-chan!  Where was the fire, the spark, the energy?  He felt the sorrow and guilt wafting from the lithe form in front of him and he couldn't suppress a shudder even as he drank deeply of the emotions.  He hadn't felt such a dark aura around the young woman in years, since their last great battle; the battle with Darkstar.  Even then, her dark emotions were often equalled or surpassed by hope, desire and overall delight in her thoughts of the future.  Where were those buoyant feelings now?

"I'm tired, Xelloss," she whispered, shaking him out his reverie.

"Then lay with me," he told her softly.  Snaking his arms around her waist, he tenderly pulled her further onto the bed then down to lay next to him as he pulled the blankets over them.  "Sleep now."

"Why do you stay?  Enjoying a meal?" she asked sharply, though she made no move to pull out of his gentle hold.

"No," he replied honestly, squeezing her lightly around the middle with one arm as he tucked the other under his pillow to rest his head higher.  "I'm just keeping you company until you sleep."

"Then you're leaving?"

"If you wish?"

Lina shrugged slightly as she closed her eyes.  It was up to him.  "No funny stuff," she remembered to mumble as she shifted slightly, getting comfortable.

"As you say, Lina-chan…"

Lina relaxed at his promise and allowed herself to enjoy the heat curled along her back.  She felt his hand run faint circles around her abdomen, almost petting as he settled tighter against her.  Feeling safe within his light embrace, she allowed herself to sleep.

_You need someone, don't you, Lina-chan_ the priest mused as he continued his gentle pattern on her stomach.  "You're not alone," he murmured against her temple before he kissed it tenderly. _No, you're never alone.  You have your friends around you always.  Gourry will always be there for you no matter what his relationship with the soft-spoken shrine maiden is.  Zelgadis, for all his stone skin, has a warm heart and will always be a shoulder for you as well.  The young woman, Aisha, has already formed a fondness for you and will soon become a good, reliable friend for you, I'm sure.  And Amelia, once you get her back, will always be there for you to talk to.  She always has, despite settling down with Amade.  Then, there's… _

"Me."

-           -           -           -

AN: Soooo… what d'ya think?  Bit better?  Worse?  Let me know!


	9. The Hunt Begins

"There's no way that the guy made it this far on foot without sorcery, Lina-san," Sylphiel commented. It was getting on late afternoon the day after finding the cozy little hamlet and there still seemed to be little sign that they were any closer to Amelia or her captor. Settling herself on a stump next to her swordsman lover, they young woman turned her attention to the rest of the group as they gathered in a small clearing for a brief break.

"I know," Lina replied distractedly. She was trying to locate where they were on her mental map and surmised they were only about two days of steady walking from Zefilia. "But if we fly…"

Gourry's head snapped up from where he'd had it resting on his hands as he sat cross-legged on the ground. He hated to fly! The blonde eyed the distracted sorceress warily even as he asked, "What about flying? If we fly anywhere, we'll miss the trail we've been following. They guy's obviously not on foot, but he still makes camp so there's something to follow."

"We won't miss the trail, Gourry," Lina corrected, focusing her ruby gaze on her guardian. "Zefilia's only a two day walk from here, a couple hours if we fly quickly. I know this area well and if I've got my bearings right, there's a cave system to the east of the city a little ways, that used to house a good-sized bandit gang a few years ago."

"A few years ago! But what's that have to do with this?" Gourry protested as he climbed to his feet. Brushing the loose twigs and dirt from his pants, he straightened to look down at his diminutive charge with all the authority he could muster. "I'm _not_, I repeat, not flying at break-neck speeds so you can satisfy your bloodlust for bandits!"

As Lina's lips compressed in a thin line giving warning to the tongue-lashing the swordsman was about to receive, Zelgadis quickly stepped between them, hands raised in a defensive gesture. "Just calm down the both of you." Turning his stony blue gaze from one friend to the other, he continued, "Gourry, hear her out. I don't think this is just about bandits. And Lina could be a little more specific?"

"I think that I understand," Aisha cut in from where she'd seated herself beside Sylphiel. "Bandits are basically a group of robbers and mercenaries right? They'll do any job for a price. I think what Lina-san is getting at is that the guy we're following is likely headed there. Perhaps not, but it's worth looking into isn't it? I mean, it would make sense why he's got cheap sorcery tricks and can move a bit faster than by foot, any sorcerer worth his salt can make amulets and such to do that."

Lina smiled at the slender brunette. Aisha'd come a long way in the last week, do doubt made harder by Lina's gruff attitude, and the sorceress wanted to show that she really did like the chimera and meant no hard feelings. The past week had been hard on them all and the sorceress was gratified to see a small smile shine back from the young woman's lips. "Exactly. I'm not sure I was right but either way it should put us ahead of him."

"What if he veers off in Zefilia?" Zelgadis pointed out. Running the plan through his head he could see so many ways this could backfire and they could lose the trail completely.

The petite redhead paused to muse about this, starting to pace a bit in the tiny clearing. Normally she could come up with a plan off the hop but lately she just couldn't seem to get her strategic mind working. _It's because one wrong move and Amelia's dead. We'll have no second chance at this like we did when the world was at stake._

"Perhaps," Xelloss began, pausing to make sure that he had everyone's attention, "we should split up into smaller groups. Fan out and search as we go or perhaps one group keep on the ground, one go to Zefilia and one to this bandit hideout. Most of us are magic-users and can find some way to signal if you've found something. Would that perhaps work better to ease everyone's minds?" The priest leaned casually against a nearby tree until he saw his companions nod, one by one. Zelgadis was the last to reluctantly agree, which was expected given his distrust of the Mazoku. When the chimeric youth finally nodded, he stepped away from the tree to walk closer to the now standing group, coming to stand beside his petite sorceress. "Then how shall we do this?"

"I'll go with Gourry-sama," Sylphiel spoke immediately, clutching the blonde's muscular arm. When Gourry nodded, she went on to add, "We can stay on the ground. If we find something I can fly us to meet up with you or we can settle for something else as a signal."

"I'll take the ground as well, Lina." Zelgadis turned to his lover with a slightly raised eyebrow in query. Aisha nodded and moved off into the woods much to Lina's puzzlement. "You knew she was a chimera like me." Lina nodded. "Well, her magic allows her some things that we can't do. I won't explain further, that's for her to do when she's ready. Let's just say that she can keep up with my speed when I exert my Mazoku qualities."

"Ah," was all Lina said. _Shape shifter,_ she thought and dismissed it from her mind. "You won't be staying with Gourry and Sylphiel then. I know how much you hate cities, Zel but, I need you two to head to Zefilia and check it out. I know where that cave system is so I'll head there with Xelloss. We'll all meet at Zefilia's western gate in two days. If anyone finds something, send a Lighting spell into the sky. That's something we all can manage easily and quickly. Alright guys, let's go!"

Xelloss followed Lina into the sky as Zelgadis disappeared into the trees as silently as his companion had. Gourry and Sylphiel would followed the faint trail as quickly as they could from ground and the Mazoku was glad to leave them all there. Lina'd been reserved this morning, more so than since the incident began and he hadn't had the chance to try and ease her out of it with everyone else around. Now he had nearly a day and a half of her alone. Desire flashed through him at the thought, but it was quickly dampened by the look of determination on the redhead's face. She was not going to be deterred now. Sighing softly to himself, he resigned himself to finding the princess before her absence could further ruin his self-assigned mission.

A faint grunt, sounding vaguely amused, pulled Zellas' attention back to the young-looking woman seated in a straight-backed chair a short distance across from her. She and Luna Inverse had retreated to one of the Beastmaster's inner chambers, a large study located a level below the ground, ensuring a cooler temperature than what the main and upper floors of her island castle offered. It was uncommon that the large stone stronghold ever warmed to uncomfortable levels but today the wind was uncommonly diminished and no clouds tempered the sun's heat. Sipping from a delicious goblet of Zefilian wine, a favorite of hers, she arced a slender golden eyebrow at her companion in silent question.

Luna, still clad in her work uniform, did not seem to feel the heat but had conceded to Zellas' desire to retreat to the inner sanctums of her home. Violet hair cropped at the shoulders and the front trimmed to bangs that just brushed her eyes when she raised her to look at someone, the woman looked remarkably like the Beastmaster's own priest, right down to the same secretive smile. It was this quirk of the lips that the Knight of Ceiphied turned upon the Dark Lord. "Lina's home."

It took Zellas a moment to comprehend just what her curt friend meant. "What is she doing in Zefilia? I thought she was visiting the Seyruun royalty?"

"So did I," Luna admitted with a slight shrug. Sipping her own glass of wine, the buxom woman's gaze became unfocused as she sent her mind elsewhere. In a moment, her brilliant green eyes transferred back to Zellas. "It seems that everyone else but the princess is in town. Just arrived."

"Hmmm. Now what would bring them all the way east? The chimera is with them too. That's interesting. Last Xelloss had told me, the irritable whelp had become something of a recluse with another of his kind…" Luna chuckled in quiet amusement at the way that her friend referred to you little sister's traveling companions, making Zellas shrug. "What? I call it as I see it and that little blue guy is a whelp of his uncle's meddling. I take it that the muscle-bound blonde is with them, meaning Xel hasn't offed him yet. I'm _almost_ surprised."

"Why?"

The blonde laughed, a wicked gleam flashing in her amber eyes as she answered, "Xelloss doesn't… deal well with… simplicity."

To this Luna chuckled. She'd been around Zellas and her prized minion long enough to know just what her friend was talking about. The priest tended to deal a lethal blow to those that showed inadequate intelligence to follow his orders, no matter how vague. Xelloss was not known for keeping his own minions because he lost patience with them and ended up killing them in his irritation. So instead, Zellas assigned him hers on occasion, knowing that it was far more likely she'd get them back that way. Xelloss could be as patient as time – when it concerned something of interest.

"He's there too."

"I'd be surprised if he wasn't. It was he that requested that 'vacation', if you recall."

"True," Luna agreed with a nod. Lapsing into silence, she sipped at her wine and pondered meeting up with her sister. It had been many years, but she knew that Lina would still rather avoid her. Perhaps she'd scared the kid a little too much when she was younger and she had caught Lina showing an image of her showering to the boys for a few quick coppers. _The runt was always to sharp for her own good,_ she thought amusedly. "Progress?"

Zellas shrugged and swallowed the last of her wine and lit a cigarette before replying. "On this one, I'm going with the 'no news is good news' philosophy. I haven't seen him since he's left. And if he's still traveling with them, I'll assume that it hasn't been a complete failure at least."

"True." Luna, now finished her own drink was settling her empty goblet back onto the tray a servant had left for them when she noticed the decidedly feral expression on the Beastmaster's face. "Care to enlighten me?"

Zellas' smile became innocently sweet but those amber eyes with slit pupils were just as predatory as a moment before. "My boy has friends he's never introduced me to. Care to go visiting?"

-

Darkness was falling outside as the group of friends finished up their meal in relative silence. No solid leads had been found leading to Amelia, all that was discovered was that there had been a large group of people living out of the caves to the east and that they had only recently moved, but to where was unclear. Both Zelgadis and Gourry had tracked the trail as far as the city proper where it vanished. Lina had determined, after hearing what her friends had to report, that tonight they would scour the city for whatever they could find, information in the least. In less than an hour they would split again into their pairs and depart the inn.

Lina rubbed her left temple absently against the headache she felt coming while she quietly surveyed the room from her vantage point in the back corner. That was how she happened to spot an all too familiar figure entering the dining area of the inn from the street. The blonde that came is was dismissed as quickly as her headache when the sorceress spotted the buxom woman with violet hair push through the door. She began to shake, spilling the tea she'd held in her right hand.

"Hey!" Gourry protested as the hot beverage splashed against his arm. Grabbing a napkin, he quickly dabbed up the mess. "What's the big idea, Lina?"

"Are you alright, Lina-san?" Aisha asked from across the table. Everyone had turned their attention to the sorceress at Gourry's outburst, but she was the first to voice her concern. "What's the matter?"

"Get me out of here," the red-haired sorceress breathed, paling.

Xelloss turned in his seat slightly to follow her gaze and froze. Luna Inverse was weaving her way carefully through the crowded dining room towards them and in her wake was his mistress. He didn't think Lina knew what the Beastmaster looked like, but he knew that this encounter would be unforgettable for all concerned. Resisting the urge to phase away from the barrage of questions he was expecting for not reporting in, he turned back to the sorceress, reaching out to pat her hand as comfortingly as he could manage. She jumped and he heard the strangled sound of a shriek barely caught. "What has you so frightened, it's only a couple of women."

"A couple of women? A couple of _women_?" Lina's laugh was bordering on hysterical as she suddenly scrambled from her chair and made a dart for the stairs a few feet away.

"Lina." The woman's voice was beautifully deep and rich, and the tone was almost conversational as not to disturb the other customers, but Lina halted as quickly as if caught by a spell. Even Zelgadis' eyes widened in surprise when he realized that no Shadow Snap had been cast.

All except Xelloss at the table exchanged wondrous glances with each other. Just who was this woman? It was Sylphiel to speak first. "Hello, miss. My name is Sylphiel. May I ask who you are?"

The violet-haired woman smiled kindly as she took a seat next to the shrine-maiden. The blonde woman taking a seat between her and Zelgadis with an alluring smile to the chimera, much to Aisha's obvious surprise. "Good evening, Sylphiel." Turning slightly, she gestured at Lina then the abandoned chair, smiling all the while. "Lina, come sit down and introduce me to your friends."

Much to her companion's further amazement, the molten-tressed sorceress did as told and seated herself back down, though she kept her eyes fixed studiously on the hands she held fisted in her lap. "Luna, the blonde on my right is Gourry. You've met Sylphiel. Then beside your friend is Zelgadis and Aisha, then Xelloss. Everyone, this is Luna. My sister."

"It's nice to meet you all," Luna said politely into the silence that followed. She didn't miss the gape of shock from Zelgadis, nor the thoughtful expression from Gourry. "This is Zellas."

It took Lina a moment to place the familiar name, but when she did, her head snapped up and her eyes narrowed as she took in the beautiful blonde seated next to her sister. The woman was flawlessly beautiful from the way she filled out her barely-cover-the-necessities top and skirt, the clear skin that was well exposed, to her lustrous gold-blonde hair that cascaded past her waist. The full mouth painted a daring red below a slender nose gave way to a pair of eyes such a deep amber color it took a moment to notice the elongation of the pupils that marked her Mazoku. "What are you doing in a place like this?"

"Civility," Luna said casually as she accepted a mug of tea from the waitress that'd appeared. Seeing her sister flinch, she nodded slightly to herself in satisfaction and settled back in her chair to enjoy the evening.

The blonde Mazoku smiled cheerfully as she looked around to each face in turn before focusing on the sorceress. "I felt like visiting and thought I'd like to meet this sister of Luna's."

Xelloss noted the slight narrowing of Lina's eyes before she dropped them back to the table, making every effort to avoid looking at her sister. Xelloss had never found Luna intimidating though he suspected that if angered, she would be an adversary that he would dread to face. But aside from being a woman of few words, she was pleasant enough. He'd known that the two magic users were sisters, but he'd never stop to think about just how different the two of them actually were; nor whether Lina feared her older sibling. Now he was curious. But his curiosity could wait. He was still waiting for his mistress to somehow inform the rest of the group just who she was and her relationship to him. Lina'd already figured it out he was sure, but the others had only surmised that she was a Mazoku – he could see it in their various expressions.

"Well, now you've met me. I'm afraid that we have to be going," Lina stated, her voice slightly strained as she tried to sound as casual as possible. "We have some very important business to attend to yet tonight and it's getting late."

With varying forms of agreement, Lina's companions started to rise from the table only to freeze when Luna settled her cup onto the saucer on the table. "Sit." Obediently, Lina flopped back into her chair with her face reddening in anger and embarrassment, her friends following her lead to settle back into their chairs. "I haven't seen you in over six years, little sister. You will sit with me a while."

"Yes, Sis."

"Good. Now what's this business of yours that's so pressing?" Zellas wondered in her cheery voice as she looked around. "Surely it could wait till morning. What about you, Xelloss was it? Why do you all need to leave so late when you're all obviously tired?"

Xelloss smiled pleasantly at his mistress, wondering what game she was playing at even as he replied, "I am helping to locate a friend of Lina-san's. We were hoping to catch up with her before she left town."

"You don't have friends here, little Sis, you never did."

Lina's expression grew darker, but she said nothing, merely tightening her fists further in her lap. It was Gourry that broke into the conversation then, his expression thoughtful. "We're looking for a young woman about Aisha's height, short black hair and blue eyes. Have you seen her?"

"No. Why look here?" Luna wondered. Lina'd never had any friends in Zefilia growing up. She was too tom-boy-like for the girls and too mouthy for the boys. She'd been smart and powerful even from a young age and it had led to more problems than not for her in her youth. The closest thing to a friend she'd had, had been that fiancé that had run off on her.

"Amelia-san may have come here," Aisha answered guardedly. She wanted to trust the dark-haired woman – there was just a quality about her that the young woman gravitated to – but Lina's reaction made her hold herself back. The blonde was a Mazoku and that meant that the strange woman would have to do far more than smile brightly at her to gain her trust. Aisha wasn't as quick to judge as her lover, but she did share some of Zelgadis' mistrust of strangers especially Mazoku strangers. Xelloss was the only one she'd met thus far that had managed to gain even the smallest iota of trust and he was still on thin ice in that department simply because she still did not know him well enough.

"Amelia… Amelia," Zellas mumbled to herself for a moment before appearing a bit surprised. "As in Princess of Seyruun Amelia? What would she be doing all the way out here?"

Lina raised her head slightly to glance at her sister to see the faint outline of a raised eyebrow beneath the heavy violet bangs. Sighing heavily, she slumped in her chair a moment before straightening and meeting the Dark Lord's curious gaze. "Yes, that Amelia. She was taken nearly two weeks ago and we tracked her here. We really were about to leave when you showed up. We're trying to track them down before they leave town so that we can get her back before she ends up in bad shape or worse. As it is her father and husband must be pulling their hair out by now. So we have to hurry."

Now it was Luna that seemed to perk up from her quiet observation. Shaking her head slightly to move her hair out of her eyes, she sat forward slightly and looked around the table. "Then tell me what you know."

----

My, but it has been a long time since I've last written anything on this fic. My apologies for the choppiness, it's going to take me a little bit to get back into the swing of things. But even so, any and all comments are welcome. It's what got me back to it and so I hope to hear from you! Thanks for your time and patience.

ishy


	10. Reunions

Chapter 10: Reunions

Amelia bit back another yawn and forced herself to keep her expression as calm and disinterested as possible as she watched her guard trade shifts with another. _It's the start of night shift,_ she thought to herself. _A new face this time._ _Young too. Perhaps they're growing more lax._ From the time she awoke from her drugged stupor to find herself in a small stone room, one guard or another constantly blocking her only exit, and her magic dulled, Amelia had tried speeches, negotiations, and brute force in an effort to get out. Bruises and a mild magic-nullifying sedative tea were her rewards.

"Quit resisting," an elderly guard had told her as she struggled to her feet under the effects of the bitter tea, "and you wouldn't have to drink that sludge. Or at least not as much."

Her mind on the infant growing within her, the young queen ceased her struggles and attempts to escape. _Lina-san will come for me,_ she was certain. It was just a matter of time. And time seemed to be something that she had plenty of at the moment. Smoothing out a few of the worst creases in her ruined gown, she bided her time to speak to someone other than her guards to find out just why she'd been captured and how long she'd been gone. She'd been in the tiny cave-cell for what she figured to be two full days and going into the third night based on the guard rotation.

"Excuse me," she finally called out to the young guard. When he studiously ignored her, his broad back toward her, the dark-haired woman rose stiffly from her wooden bench and moved to stand a short distance away from the youth. "What's your name?"

"Horst," was the gruff reply and Amelia grinned triumphantly.

"Well Horst-san, I'm Amelia. I just want someone to talk to a while, it's incredibly boring sitting in here alone without even a window." Taking the couple more strides to the wall a few feet from where the dark-haired guard stood, she carefully lowered herself to sit cross-legged on the floor, arranging her skirt comfortably around and beneath her. "Don't you ever find this boring? Standing there all night I mean."

It was several moments before the young man answered, tersely, "I don't get paid to be bored."

Amelia chuckled softly as if to herself and leaned back as comfortably as she could against the rough stone of the wall. "No, I suppose not. I wonder if my guards and soldiers from home feel the same? I will have to look into that when I do ever get home. I see no sigil on your arm, are you a soldier?"

"Not exactly," Horst snorted, amusement finally entering his growlish voice. "I'm a merc. And before you get any ideas," he began, giving her a quick glance from the corner of his eye, "I do know who and what you are. You cannot bribe me."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Horst-san. Loyalty is a valuable commodity and your employer is luckier than he knows for that," the Queen told her guard seriously. She meant it too. _Too bad though,_ she mused. It would have been convenient had the youth had said something to the opposite effect. "I realize that you're probably not permitted or don't know why I was brought here." He grunted in response, so she continued as conversationally as she could manage. "But would you happen to know how long it took for me to be brought here? Wherever _here_ is…"

Horst stood as stoically as if he were a statue for so long that Amelia was about to try another tactic to make the man talk when his answer was rasped as shortly as his few other sentences. "A week."

"Huh, that's a while. I could be nearly anywhere in the world," she mused softly, making sure her captor could hear. "I didn't expect it to be that long. Well, Horst-san," she addressed politely as she rose from the floor. "I'm tired. Doing a lot of nothing wears a person out nearly as much as being busy all day. Good night to you."

Her response was another grunt, though somewhat less gruff than previously. Allowing herself a small smile, Amelia moved over to the thin pallet they'd left for her bed and stretched out to make herself as comfortable as was achievable on the lumpy, smelly thing. With a deep, relaxing breath, she closed her eyes to ready for sleep and let her mind wander.

_A week._ _On foot, that's still within Seyruun borders. By horse, we could be nearly anyplace on the continent. Magic… we really could be anywhere. Think, Amelia!_ She chided herself, forcing the worry and despair from creeping into her thoughts. Shifting to move off the hardened lump that dug into her hip, she refocused her attention. _How would Lina-san or Zelgadis-san be working this out right now? Let's see. I'm not sure that magic, at least not strong magic was used because they wouldn't be worried about what I could do if there was someone that strong around here. At least, however I was transported it wasn't using a vast amount of magic. Not if Horst was being sincere about travel time and I think he was._

_And when I woke up first, I wasn't sore at all. Groggy from whatever had been cast on me or drugged me, but I felt fine otherwise. Had I been transported by horse, I would have been so stiff from being hauled like a sack of oats. Even in a carriage, the rough ride still would have given me _some _aches. _Amelia smiled to herself before schooling her expression back into relaxation once more. It was best the sentry thought her asleep. _I was brought somehow on foot, or close to that pace. I'm near the border! I haven't heard of news of discontent from anywhere along Seyruun's borders, so just what is this attack all about? They – whoever _they _are – haven't demanded anything. Not money, information. Nothing. _

Stifling another yawn, the young woman rolled onto her other side and allowed exhaustion take over. _Perhaps I'll get answers in the morning._

- -

Filia stepped out from the tea shop, with a contented smile on her full lips. She was quite satisfied with the low price she'd paid for the specialty tea she'd tucked away already into a pocket and made a mental note to return here for the special blend the next time that she was in the area. "Zefilia always did have the best selection of herbs," she commented quietly to herself as she turned down the street toward the inn where she was staying.

Just as she rounded the corner, she caught a flash of crimson hair in the lantern light that lit the from of the inn against the darkening evening and paused reflexively to see if it was her old travelling companion but the figure was gone. Shrugging to herself, the Dragon priestess continued on inside the building towards her room. A familiar voice barely heard as she passed the doorway to the dining room caused her to stop again, however. "It can't be," she whispered, opening the door for a look.

There in the nearest corner to her, a bit to her left, was a table around which her friends were seated, as well as Luna Inverse and a couple of strange women. It was Luna that noticed her in the doorway and waved her over with a kind smile.

"Filia!" Lina greeted simply though she smiled widely in welcome. Everyone around the table added their greetings when she'd seated herself in an empty chair between Lina and Luna. "I didn't know you were in Zefilia. What brings you to this part of the world?"

"Just some shopping," Filia replied eagerly. It had been quite some time since she'd seen or heard anything from her strange group of friends and felt her smile widen with elation at the accidental run-in. "Val-dear offered to mind the store for me for a couple of days with Jillas and Grabos so I could have a break a quick visit with Luna-san. But this is wonderful to see you all again! Who are your new friends?"

"My name's Aisha," the young woman sitting quietly beside Zelgadis answered with a warm smile. The youth was very pretty with her jade-green eyes framed by long, chocolate waves of hair that disappeared behind her slight form. "You are a priestess, I heard. For the Dragons?"

Filia was slightly surprised that this stranger new just what she was. She hadn't expected her friends to explain about her and it took her a moment to answer. Noting the warm expression Zelgadis adopted when he glanced at the woman beside him, the Dragon relaxed; she was obviously very close to him and had earned the trust. "Yes. Pleased to meet you."

"Hi, you can call me Zellas," the stunning blonde seated on the other side of the Knight of Ceiphied cut in, extending her hand to Filia to shake. An almost feral smirk spread across her lips when the Dragon took the proffered hand in her own then yanked it back as if burned.

"You're a … a Mazoku!" Filia gasped. Anger mounting and extremely startled, she turned her gaze to Lina who merely sighed and shrugged. Getting no desired explanation from her young friend, she turned her attention to the girl's older sister seated on her right. "Luna-san! Surely you knew! How can you let … _that_ sit here?"

"I am many things, admittedly, but I'm a _not_ a 'that'," Zellas growled softly. "I'm sure that I told you to call me Zellas, little reptile."

Xelloss appeared standing next to Lina, just out of Filia's immediate reach and greeted them all with his usual cheery smile. Shrugging to the blonde Mazoku he said, "She's young." Ignoring the Dragon's indignant snort and his mistress' satisfied grin, he glanced around the table to let his gaze fall on the red-headed sorceress at his side. "Perhaps we have strayed from why we are here to begin with?"

"What did you find out?" Zelgadis demanded immediately, over-riding Filia's attempt to vent her anger verbally. Turning a gaze as hard as the glacial shards the color emulated on the Dragon priestess, the stone-fleshed chimera caused the woman's protests to stutter into silence. "Enough, Filia," he told her in low, dangerous tones. "This isn't the time for your personal vendettas against the Mazoku. I hate them nearly as much as you but that is for another time and place. Right now we're trying to rescue Amelia and I won't allow your lack of control over your mouth to jeopardize that. Am I clear?"

Filia could only nod slightly, too stunned for any other reply. It took her a moment to take note of the rest of their companions staring at Zelgadis, mostly in incredulity. Both the Mazoku, however, were smiling with obvious amusement, the blonde more-so that Xelloss.

Sure that she wouldn't interrupt again, for the time being at least, Zelgadis turned to the priest expectantly. "Well?"

"A small entourage passed through yesterday morning accompanied by what a few people around here said were some well-known sell-swords."

"That could be nothing," Zellas pointed out after eyeing the chimeric youth to her right speculatively for a moment.

"Zellas is correct," Luna added. She wasn't trying to hamper her sister's investigation, merely point out possibilities. "Mercenaries aren't uncommon in this area. You know that Lina."

Gourry shifted slightly in his seat and spoke for the first time in a long while. "But it's possible. We still need to look into it. We've sat around here for too long. And we were in town for a full day before you stopped us here. The longer we wait, the harder this is going to be."

Lina nodded at her guardian and turned her attention to the rest of the table's occupants. "Gourry's right. I'm sorry, Sis, but we've got to try. However Amelia was brought here, it wasn't by a sorcerer. But the way these things usually seem to go is that the lackey's hole up for a while waiting for their superiors who are typically a handful to deal with. I think that we may be too late to find her without a hell of a fight on our hands but we've got to do something. Now."

Luna watched her younger sister from beneath her long violet bangs for a long moment. _The girl has changed_, she thought. _Where's the impetuous little runt? She's learned to look after the good things in her life. This is not a renegade child anymore. This is an impulsive woman, but a woman none-the-less. I suppose it's time to treat her as one._ "Very well, Lina. But before you go, I wish to speak to you alone if you don't mind."

Lina immediately rose to follow her sister from the crowded room into the hall. Luna hadn't ever asked if she'd mind to do something before and the younger sorceress was wary of what to expect. "Yes, Sis?"

"You've grown up well, little sister. You seem to have straightened out your priorities for the most part. Mom would be proud." Lina's jaw sagged and Luna allowed herself to smile fondly at her sibling. "Just so you know, I've never hated you. I was hard on you, admittedly, but you toughened up enough to manage well on your own if need be. I don't apologise for that, but I just wanted to say that I would have liked for us to have been closer. My job is done here, there's nothing else that I can really teach you now. So I would just like to say… I love you still, Lina. I wish you the best."

Lina was too stunned to speak. It was the longest she'd heard her sister speak since before their parents died, and what the older woman had told her, shook the foundations of everything she'd ever thought about her. Lina couldn't like her sister just on a few words but a sense of wonder and belonging surged through her. "I wish you the best too, Luna."

Luna smiled happily as she wrapped the smaller woman in a tight hug. "Take care, Sis." Then she vanished.

The red-head took a deep breath as she tried to absorb the last few minutes. Calm once more, though she was still confused at the sudden change in her sister, Lina pushed her jumbled thoughts and emotions to the side and focused on Amelia once more. There were more important things that needed to be done besides dwelling on whether Luna had finally fallen off the deep end or not. Striding confidently back into the dining room, she smiled at her friends.

"Ready?"


End file.
